Ellie
by powmia94
Summary: Ellie is the high school tutor Christian Hires for Teddy; She's driven and self-sufficiant, he's had everything handed to him for his entire life. Ellie is stubborn, Teddy is a pushover when it comes to Phoebe. She needs someone who will stay, He needs someone to come into his life.
1. Chapter 1

"Excuse me?" I asked the woman at the front desk.

She was pretty with white blonde hair, a black blazer, and her nails perfectly manicured. I looked down at my own black chipped nightmare that I had painted last night; good job Helen Keller.

She looked up from typing on her shiny computer, "May I help you miss?"

I nodded, "Yes, sorry, I found a wallet at the coffee shop I work at. I came by here after my shift to drop it off…" I replied.

She looked me up and down, I don't think they applaud showing up at Grey Enterprises Holding Inc. - Pretentious Nose In Air office with docs and beanies.

"May I ask whose driver's license in in the wallet?" she went on.

I opened up the Gucci leather wallet, "The license wasn't in here but the credit cards all say, um a Christian Grey?" I questioned. Must be the owner's son…

Her eyes widened showing white all around the pupils and began to stand up behind the desk, "Oh thank God someone found it. We've been in a panic looking for it! Mr. Grey has asked that the person who found it come to his office."

She waved her hand to follow her over to the bank of elevators in the marble lobby. I stood there rocking on my heels looking down to see a very expensive pair of black pointy toes heels with red soles—this shit must pay well.

The elevator dinged and opened, she walked in the small box and pressed the button for the top floor. We rode up to the top in silence and she tapped her damn heels.

We exited and I once again followed her through a marble—Jesus what is with the marble? Are we in Rome? Am I walking inside the David statue? Michelangelo is that you? —And to a pair of giant sold dark wood doors.

I was instructed to take a seat in the leather chairs and did so tucking my backpack behind me. She knocked and walked inside briefly then coming back out and walking over to me.

"Mr. Grey will see you now." She stated matter-of-factly. I stood slinging my backpack onto me and was led once again by the blonde into the office.

The space was practically all windows overlooking the Space Needle and downtown Seattle. It was beautiful in its simplicity and sharp edges.

A tall man rose from behind the desk and moved towards me. He had copper hair, grey steely eyes, and a nice smile. He seemed nice but was younger than I thought, I was expecting an older white hair man, but here was someone around 40.

"Hello Miss?" he paused waiting for me to introduce myself.

I cleared my throat to stop looking around the office, "Uh, Ellie," I replied.

He nodded, "Ah, Ellie, I knew an Ellie. I understand that my receptionist said you found my wallet?"

I nodded my head, turning to dig through my backpack, "Uh oh yeah, I work at the coffee shop down the block, Grind House, and I was cleaning up and found it under a booth." I said as I stuck my hand out to give it to him.

He reached for it and for the life of me I don't know why I felt the need to add on, "Don't worry, I take the cash or anything, I prefer to earn my cash."

As I mentally cursed myself he chuckled as he slid the wallet into his left pocket, "I trust you, Phoebe. Thank you very much for bringing this over, I can't believe I dropped it."

I smiled, "Eh it's no problem, I walk pass this building everyday to head to school. Just figured I should do it rather than Ralph, lord knows it probably wouldn't have made it here."

His ears perked, "What school do you attend?" he asked.

"Oh um, I got to Bush high school in downtown Seattle, but I take some classes up at U of W for credit hours." I stated ringing my hands.

He nodded, "Very good school, that's a very tough school."

I concurred, "Yeah it is, but I love the challenge, plus their engineering programs are great and I love the math professors."

He blinked rapidly a few times then recovered, "You're a math person?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, it's my best subject. Well that and history."

He leaned against his desk in front of me, "You're parents must be very proud of you then, I know if Teddy was anyway into math I would be ecstatic."

I looked away down at the pristine carpet, "Eh, wouldn't know."

It started to sprinkle outside and the drops began to race each other down the glass and I watched like I was a little kid in the car again.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

I looked back at him, "Can't tell my parents about my grades if I don't have any."

He looked at me wide eyed for a minute then at his hands. He probably wasn't expecting me to say it so nonchalant, but after 16 years of practice it's not so bad anymore.

"I don't think I understand," he said.

I straightened up in my seat, "Dad didn't wasn't to be one, mom's dead," I said.

He looked shocked which is the normal reaction. I realized that I have been telling my life story to a random stranger and it was getting dark soon.

"Look, I don't really know you and I just came by to drop off your wallet. I need to get to my apartment so, thanks for the talk and hope your kid gets better at math."

He stood up off the desk and put his hands in his pockets, "How are you getting home?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Walk or train, it's not bad."

He shook his head, "That's nonsense. I can have someone drive you."

I shook my head this time, "No, no, it's really fine. I like the cold."

Turning to leave he caught my arm, "Please, my wife and mother would kill me if I let you walk home alone in the city or take public transportation. It's just a car ride to you house and that's it."

I sighed. I didn't see any other way out of it. "Fine."

He turned to his desk and dialed a number, "Can you have Taylor take Ms. Ellie to her apartment please?"

He hung up and motioned to me, "Well it was great meeting you. And thank you once again for returning my wallet," he shook my hand and I turned towards the door, "I do however have a question for you."

I turned back around, "yes?"

"This sounds a bit strange but would you be willing to tutor? My son Theodore, ah well Teddy, is 17 and he really needs to start taking his SATs seriously. Would you in anyway consider it?" he asked.

I had a billionaire asking me a favor. What the shit was going on today.

I was taken aback for a moment. I had a pretty busy schedule… I worked at the coffee house an hour before school, went to school, went back to work for two hours, then went on Tuesdays and Thursdays to UW for my extra classes. Well I supposed I could squeeze him in on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays…

Shrugging I answered, "Uh, sure…. I can probably on Monday, Wednesday, Friday, say around 5?"

He nodded, "I'll have Taylor take down your number and information."

A man with a short buzz cut came to the door and stood waiting for me—I presumed this was Taylor.

"Ellie, this is Taylor my driver, he will be taking you home. I will be in touch with you about tutoring. Thank you again." He turned to go back to his desk and I left with Taylor.

He led me to the elevators and down to the garage where an Audi SUV was waiting. Holding the back door open for me I slid into the backseat and sat my bag next to me.

Taylor pulled out of the spot and we made our way to the street when he looked in the mirror, "Excuse me Ms. Ellie, what is your address?" he asked.

I sat up straight, "Uh, 166 Park Street." I mumbled.

His eyes widened and he nodded as he kept driving. It was a silent ride with the lights on the street blazing by and I just kept looking out the windows. Soon we pulled up to my place.

Taylor stopped the car and put it in park. He slipped out of the front and opened the back door for me.

"Oh, before I forget, what is your information so that I may give it to Mr. Grey?"

I took out an old piece of paper from my backpack and pen scribbling my number and email onto it. I handed it to Taylor and thanked him.

I walked towards the building and sighed. Home was a two-bedroom apartment with a bit nicer than basic appliances and flea market/target furniture throughout. My roommate was never home and it was basically all mine only that the rent was cut in half.

I walked in and set my backpack on the breakfast bar and walking into the kitchen. Digging through the fridge I decided on making some eggs and turn on some music to begin.

Dancing around to Stevie Nicks while cooking tends to have a positive effect on people. While the eggs were cooking there was a ding on my phone and I didn't pay any mind to it.

After the food was cooked I took my computer and phone to the sofa and turned on the TV. While Clueless was paying in the background—any girl who says they don't like it I will fight—I looked at the text on my phone.

It was a random number but the mystery was quickly solved as to who it was: Hey it's Teddy Grey, my dad gave me your number to set up a time and place for tutoring. Sorry if it's too late and my dad was a creep

I rolled my eyes, Mr. Grey seemed like a normal businessman and dad, but I didn't have much experience with both.

I gave my reply: No it's not too late it's fine. Your dad wasn't bad at all, and I am free around 5 on Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays.

Teddy replied almost immediately: That works perfect for me, I go to Bradley Prep so I can meet you somewhere around there?

Bradley Prep was probably the most expensive school you could dream of going in the state. I could only ever dream of going somewhere like that but it's defiantly not in the cards for me.

I texted him back: I work over at Grind House by your dad's office that sound good?

While I waited for a response I began to Google. I swear if I weren't going major in Bioengineering I would totally be a P.I. I quickly typed into the search bar Theodore Grey.

I quickly hit the link to his latest news headline:

THEODORE GREY: SLEEPS WITH MODELS NOT TEDDY BEARS

Well isn't that a great headline page. The overview was basically stating that he was caught at a hotel in Chicago with a famous model—known for having photographed for more than clothes—and some elicit pictures came up to prove the point.

Teddy then replied: Sounds like a plan, do we start tomorrow or next week?

I messaged back: Tomorrow is fine, see you then

Eating away at my food I received another text message: But how will I know if it's you?

I thought about it. What was my most defining feature that someone would know it was me? My eyes were hazel, my hair was a mass of blonde curls, and my skin was a somewhat tan color. I guess my skin was unnaturally tan for Seattle in winter…

I typed: Look for the tan blonde

Taking the dishes back to the kitchen I cleaned them and heard a chime go off. Checking it, it read: A tan blonde? No such thing in Seattle.

I laughed and replied for the last time: Better believe it

After the texts were done, I finished the movie and typed up a paper on my laptop for PoliSci.

I took a shower and went to bed soon since I would be back up at 4 AM. Crawling back into my bed, I set my phone on the charger and burrito rolled myself into my comforter and fell asleep not long after.

* * *

><p>Just remember y'all: REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the error on the last chapter with the whole Phoebe/Ellie thing. It's kinda an ironic accident like thing you know like Phoebe Grey but actually it was because I was on a Friends binge while writing….

* * *

><p>I woke up to a blaring sound coming from two feet away from my face. Dear God, please kill whomever it was that invented the alarm clock. Burn in hell, bitch.<p>

Rolling over, I slammed my fist on top of the alarm and finally was greeted with silence. For all of about 2 minutes.

I climbed out of bed and made my way into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror I looked like a crack addict who just came off a binge. Blonde hair in disarray, dark circles under my hazel eyes, and my cheeks looked a little too flushed.

Quickly I jumped in the shower and washed my hair and self off in record time. Rushing to my closet I grabbed a pair of jeans, flannel shirt, and some booties. Rushing to blow dry my hair I managed to brush my teeth simultaneously and pack my things into my backpack.

Running out the door I turned off the lights and headed for the bus stop out front. Wrapping my jacket around myself as I boarded the bus I sat down and tried to prepare myself for the morning rush.

The coffee house was particularly packed and I was not looking forward to the midday rush that would pack our walls later on. After my shift was over I grabbed myself a coffee and scone from the shop and headed to the train for school.

School was the ever-present kingdom of hell for those of us who aren't popular had to endure. The only thing I looked forward to was my Physics class with Mr. Connors; the only teacher whom actually made me want to learn. Lunch was spent in the library eating a sandwich and studying. I was going to grab a book to help refresh studying with Teddy, but I realized, I didn't know what math he was in…

After school finally let out I dashed to catch the train before the rush hour would slam us at work. Jumping off at my stop I ran towards the coffee shop and around the back to the ally.

Slipping in the door I headed to the office to drop my bags and grab my apron. I wrapped the green colored fabric around my waist and stuffed a pen and pad into the pockets.

Walking out onto the floor I headed to the register where I switched off with Allison to end her shift. I stepped in her place and for the next 2 hours I did the same thing over and over again. Take their order, make change or swipe card, and then get yelled at for spelling their name wrong. _Sorry Raychell with a Y and uneducated parents. _

When I looked at the clock it was 10 to 5 so I decided to take my break, which would take me to the end of my shift—happy accident? I think not.

"Alright I'm taking my break," I told my manager Dan and I handed him my apron and went to the back office to retrieve my books. I slung my backpack on and went to the back ally to take a smoke break.

I pulled the red and white pack out of my jacket pocket and dug around for my lighter. _Oh sweet nicotine, you are a heartless bitch when I work. _

Alternating coffee and cigarettes (3 to be honest, nasty habit I know but a bitch needs a vice and I'm too poor to buy new clothes) I headed back inside to save Teddy and I a booth.

Grabbing a cup of coffee I slid into a booth in the back of the café and pulled out my copy of _Serena_ and became lost in my own little bubble.

I lost track of time until there was a tap on my shoulder pulling me out of the book (seriously y'all go ready it). When I looked up I was met with blue eyes like the pictures you see in the Caribbean. His hair was like a shiny penny, maybe a bit darker, and he was in a white button down shirt, black pants, and brown shoes. _Ah, remind me to thank whomever it was who decided on the schools uniform…_

He stepped back, "Excuse me, are you Ellie?" he asked.

His voice was somewhat husky and not at all what I was expecting. Everything I had seen on my Google-mild-stalk said he was a smooth talking player; what his father could accomplish in the business world, Teddy accomplished between the sheets.

I nodded, "Yeah, nice to meet you Teddy."

He slid into the booth across from me, taking off his backpack and pulling out a Calculus text book and a notebook that had about 9 million pages shoved into it—you know at least one boy admit it, who takes every piece of paper the teacher gives them and puts it into the one notebook they keep for the entire year and all I've ever wanted to do was beat them over the head with it; total disregard for folders. Assholes.

He took a deep breath, "So I know this is random because my dad's a somewhat control freak, but thanks for this. Math has never really been my forte, and these SATs are going to ruin me if I don't score anywhere near Mr. Grey's standards." He said the last part sarcastically and I actually let out a small laugh.

"Well not to brag but math is my bitch." I stated and pulled out a pencil from my own backpack. "Alright, first things first, when do you plan on taking the SATs?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I don't really remember, I think Gail mentioned something about February…. Hold on let me check." He pulled an IPhone out of his pants pocket and quickly typed out a text message and set it down on the table.

"Okay well I took the SATs a few months ago and have a fairly good memory of what was on there. The math section is literally just a review of the basic sections we take in a public high school. Since you're at Bradley, and apparently on calculus, I don't think we're going to have too much of a struggle—just a lot of review time." I stated and took a sip of my coffee.

As I set the cup down, Heather—the Jessica Stanley of the story if you will—came around with a pot of coffee.

"Refill El?" she asked. Her apron was tight emphasizing her waist along with her shirts v-neck purposely low. She grabbed my mug and filled it up and turn towards Teddy, "Why don't you introduce me to you little friend, Ellie?" she asked.

I sighed, "Teddy, this is Heather, Heather this is Teddy," I said gesturing towards one another.

Teddy stuck his hand out to her, "Nice to meet you, Heather."

She smiled and looked him in the eye, "So how do you know my bestie?" she asked.

I blanched. Of fuck no bitch we are not friends. We are coworkers. I have to try to not accidently pour scalding hot coffee on her everyday though I want nothing more than to do just that.

He looked over at me, "Ellie is my tutor actually, for the SATs."

Her eye widened, "Well look no further, this girl over here got a fucking—"

I cut her off right there, "I got nothing, _Heather_. Now if you'll excuse us, Teddy and I have to get working and so do you."

She slit her eyes at me, "_Fine_. Great seeing you, Teddy." She winked and wondered off to fill more cups of coffee.

"Sorry about her," I said apologizing to Teddy. He was drumming on the table with his pencil looking at my hand.

I tried to wear gloves a lot in the winter for an excuse to cover the scar. Whenever people stare, I always makeup and excuse that I fell when I was a kid on the playground, or that I was riding my bike and fell. Either way there was an angry red scar leading from my ring finder down to my elbow, but all that was visible to Teddy was up to my wrist.

I pulled the sleeve of my shirt up over my palms to hide the scar and looked up at Teddy, "Sorry it's nasty I know."

He looked me in the eye, "You say sorry a lot."

"Sorry." I said then smiled.

He laughed, "How'd you do it?" he asked, sitting up against the back of the booth.

I sighed, "Well that is a story for another day. For now we get to talk about geometry. The SATs really love triangle and angle questions in general so that's where we will begin to focus."

We continued to study until I was about 8:30 when Teddy informed me that his driver was here to take him home before he misses dinner.

After four cups of coffee, a scone, and nineteen pages of review notes I was wired and ready for a run. Standing we collected out things and shoved our books back into our backpacks.

We walked out to the front of the café and there as the same black SUV that drove me home yesterday.

"Thank you for this, Ellie," Teddy said turning towards me, "I look forward to Wednesday."

I nodded in agreement, "Anytime, and likewise. Be sure to figure out when your test day is though." I reminded him.

The man, Taylor, stepped out of the driver's door, and opened up the back seat door, "Mr. Grey, Ms. Ellie." He said nodding to us.

"Well this is me, I'll see you later, Ellie." Teddy said waving as he slid into the car.

I waved then turn to catch the train home.

While sitting on the train waiting for my stop I received a text from Teddy that actually made me smile: **What's your last name? It's driving Taylor insane saying 'Ms. Ellie' I think the man might actually start having heart palpitations.**

Still smiling I wrote back: **Well for the sake of Taylor, if he must know it's Pembrooke. Does he need birth certificate, social security number, and me full while I'm at it?**

Teddy replied: **That would be great thanks!**

I smirked: **I'll show you mine, if you show me yours…**

While I waited on his text, I exited the train and began my six-block walk to my apartment. It wasn't as cold as usual for November but I should find some wood to knock on so I don't jinx it.

Entering my apartment there was a ding on my phone as it set it on the counter: **Better wait till I'm in my room then, dinner tables are a bit too proper for this kind of show. **

I smiled, he got to sit down with his family every night to have dinner and talk about their day and what they learned. I got to sit down in front of the TV and eat whatever was in the fridge and pretend like my roommate's cat, Neville, actually liked me for more than the person who fed him and scooped up his cat shit.

I typed back: **Good thinking. I hope Neville doesn't mind the show on my end…Oh well**

Setting the phone down, I began to make dinner for myself and pour some cat food out for Neville.

Frozen pizza was what was on the menu tonight and the dinner movie special would be Dazed and Confused. While I watched the hippies light up their blunts, I ate like I was the one with the munchies, until my phone chirped.

Looking down, Teddy had responded: **Neville? Oh my god do you have a brother named after a Harry Potter character? Please say yes.**

I laughed: **Unfortunately I do not, he's my roommate's cat, though he does have some resemblance to Crookshaks—I hope that can ease the pain **

Cleaning off the dishes I began to turn off the lights and settle in for bed. I slipped on my holey sweats and my soft as butter t-shirt that's been washed more than a germaphobe's hands.

While washing my face there was another alert and I waiting until I was finished with my routine.

Slipping under the covers I rolled over to grab my phone. Reading the text made me have mixed feelings: **Roommate? You don't have to live with your parents? Lucky…**

To some, not living at home must sound like the dream, but for me it was survival. I wish I had parents to come home to and talk about my day to. I wish I had a place that didn't rely on me waking up at 4 in the morning to make rent. Teddy didn't need to know my situation and I kept and ever hopeful heart that Mr. Grey would make no mention of my familial status.

Decided what to say, I typed back: **Careful what you wish for, buddy**

After that, I set my phone to silent rolled up in my comforter. I needed sleep and sleep needed me.

* * *

><p>Y'all know I love them reviews….<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

After the first week of Teddy and I's study sessions we fell into a pattern. I would get off work and grab out booth at the back of the shop, where I would read until he startled me out of my little world. He would be standing there with two coffees in his hand and sometimes a muffin or scone. He would sit across from me and while we sipped our coffees, we would talk about what we did that day and little things here and there from when we were younger.

For instance, I learned that when Teddy was nine, he got suspended for fighting when he punched a kid for making fun of his little sister, Phoebe, for having glasses. He also told me that every Saturday, he, Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey, and Phoebe all go to dinner at his grandparent's house ever since they were born.

I smiled at the thought of family traditions and knowing when you'd see your family next.

Teddy on the other hand learned that I actually skipped sophomore year in high school, making me almost seventeen. Also, I told him that I was born in Chicago but I've lived in six other states, including Washington. He seemed surprised at that, but was even more when I told him that my favorite band was Fleetwood Mac, which coincidently was also his.

I realized that I began to look forward to our meetings; it was like having an actual friend for once. Don't get me wrong I have a few friends, okay coworkers, but still, it was something to count on three times a week that I knew would make me happy.

Since today was Friday I was meeting Teddy for a review of sorts. He would bring me his work from Monday, we would work on it, come back Wednesday with what he thought he got wrong, and Friday we would do a week over review that would consist of everything we learned on that subject.

When my shift at Grind House was finally over, I slipped out of the green apron and headed to our booth. Sitting down I wrapped my jacket close around myself to shield me from the pre-snow temperature freeze that was settling over the greater Seattle area.

Captivated in my book—a collection of Greek mythology—I was startled by Teddy dropping his backpack into the booth loudly. Shocked, I slowly set my book down and looked up at him.

His cheeks were flushed, his hair looked like it hasn't been brushed but just had his hand pulling at it like he does when he upset or nervous.

Slumping into his seat he breathed deeply and pulled out his notebook and textbooks, "Ready?" he asked bluntly.

I arched my eyebrow at him, "Excuse me?"

He looked at me like I was stupid, "Are. You. Ready. It's a simple question."

Straightening my back against the booth I crossed my arms, "No I'm not."

"You're not ready?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm not ready. Until you either remove whatever is stuck so far up your ass, I will continue to sit here and read my book. Feel free to walk outside and reenter as a civil human being. I don't waste my time with grumpy and moody people. It's unprofessional and quite frankly, rude."

He sat back shocked at what I had said and mumbled, "_What the hell,_" under his breathe.

Trying to hide my smile from stumping him, I raised my book to cover my face and kept reading.

After about 15 minutes of silence, with the exception of quiet chattering around us and my page turning, Teddy finally spoke up.

"Are you seriously not going tot talk to me?" he asked.

I acted as if I didn't hear him and kept reading. After another few minutes my phone chirped on the table: **Seriously, Ellie?**

Trying not to smile I typed: **seriously. **

With that he sighed and grabbed his things. If he wants to leave, I'm not stopping him. I continued to read as I heard the bench creak as his stood up and walked out. _I'm not he one with my SAT's in two weeks_, I thought to myself.

I heard the bell above the door ring and knew he had left the coffee shop. What was wrong with him today? We never had a bad day working and he comes in like an ass acting so rude, something must be bothering him.

All the sudden the bell above the door rings and I glance up to see Teddy reentering the shop. I tried not to make it obvious as I watched him walk over to the counter and purchase two coffees and two muffins. I went back to my book as I heard steps approaching the booth.

There was a subtle tap on my shoulder and I looked up to see him standing there like all the other times before.

He gave me a small smile and set down a coffee in front of me. He slides into the booth and pulled out a muffin and set it by my coffee while he digs into his.

Setting my book down I look at him raising my eyebrow, "What's this?"

He puts down his muffin and wipes off hid hands, "You said I could leave the shop and come back like a civil human being, so I did—or rather I am trying to."

I try to hide a smile but it wasn't much use, "So you brought me coffee and a blueberry muffin?" I ask.

"Blueberry is your favorite," he states, "and it's my way of apologizing for being an ass." He looked down and was picking apart his muffin not wanting to face me.

Being my blatant self I asked, "Yeah what was with that?"

He looked me in the eyes, "My girlfriend and I are fighting, well actually ex- girlfriend."

I didn't know what to say to that. Teddy and I never talked about if we had boyfriends and girlfriends but my worst fears were answered: he did.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I responded taking a sip of my coffee. What the hell was I supposed to say to that?

He shrugged, "It's fine, I mean I wasn't that indo her, but that doesn't me she needed to go and sleep with my best friend."

I looked at him, he seemed to look smaller and more vulnerable, "No, she did not...that's actually pretty fucked up."

He chuckled, "Yeah, worst part is my cousin Ava was the one who found out first. She's best friends with Whitney, my ex, and now she feels like she has to choose her friend or her family."

"Well considering her friend is a bit slutty I would stick with family…" I mumbled.

Apparently not quiet enough, "She was pretty slutty I have to admit. Always wanting to do it, never wanting to just hang out—I mean to a guy it's the dream, but to a boyfriend Jesus Christ I can't believe I just said that." He was blushing and trying to hide his face.

I laughed, "It's okay, I hear a lot worse."

"Well I take this as you forgiving me, but before we start to work and I forget, would you like to have dinner on Saturday?" he asked.

I was stunned at first, "But I thought you ate dinner with your family on Saturdays?"

He nodded, "Yeah we are. They wanted to meet the person who took me from a C in math to an A in a matter of a few meetings." He smiled.

I nodded my head, "Your family wants to meet me? I'm just your tutor why would they even know about me?"

"I may have told them a few things about you," he shrugged.

I stared at him, "What in god's name did you say, Teddy."

Smiling and taking a sip of his coffee, "Oh you know, just a few things here and there, nothing bad."

I nodded, "Um, oh-okay."

I didn't know how I felt about meeting all the Grey's. They were all successful people who made successful offspring who in turn would go on to be successful. I was a teenager who worked at a coffee shop.

He smiled, "Don't worry, they won't bite. Well no promises for my uncle Elliot, he's still a big kid."

I laughed, "That's not the problem at all, it's more of your family is very intimidating…"

He cocked his head to the side, "What makes you think they're intimidating?" he asked.

Polishing off my coffee I thought of how to word it, "Do you realize who you are? You're the son of a billionaire business man, a very well respected editor for a mother, and your uncle builds massive mansions every day. That's a lot to handle for someone like me."

"A girl like you?" he asked with his mouth full of muffin.

I sighed, "Someone who comes from absolutely nothing."

"Oh come on," he looked me in the eye—those beautifully blue eyes—and tapped my hand, "Your parents must be proud that you work so hard. They have to have some kind of job that you are proud of."

I shook my head, "You ready for the truth? I don't have parents. My mom overdosed on heroin when I was a kid, and all my mom ever told me was that my dad left when I was born—couldn't handle being a father." Picking at the chips in my nails, "I have no one to be proud of, Teddy."

"You have yourself." He stated in a final tone. "I'm not taking no for an answer, you're coming to dinner and we are picking you up at 5. We dress nicely so I suggest a dress; I imagine blue would look lovely on you. Now shall we?"

I blinked a few times in shock and nodded my head. We carried on our studying and I noticed that he really was making an improvement. I was proud of Teddy with all the work he was doing; he made such great progress in the past few weeks it was amazing.

When we finished, Teddy packed up his things and I stood waiting for him.

We made our way outside to see Taylor leaning against the car with a newspaper. "Ms. Pembroke, Mr. Grey."

He opened the door for Teddy and he rolled downt he window and looked to Taylor, "By the way Taylor we are getting her at five tomorrow." He then pointed to me, "Don't you dare even try getting out of this, looking forward to seeing you out of a coffee house, Ellie."

As they pulled away from the curb, I smiled and waved. I couldn't believe I was meeting all the Grey's tomorrow… I was scared and excited—I was meeting an entire family.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright I need help, readers. I have a story I've been trying to find for weeks and can't. there's a summary on my profile. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Help me find it... also Reviews are nice :)

The next day came and to say I was a nervous wreck would be an understatement. I switched shifts with heather so I worked from 5 a.m. to 2 p.m. to have at least some time to get ready.

Apparently my nervousness didn't go undetected because Dan was quick to point it out.

"What's with you today? You've been shaking and spilling coffee all over the place." He said while I tried to clean up the mess from my last cup overflow.

I wiped off the counter then set down the rag, "It's nothing, I'm just a bit nervous for tonight."

He looked at me confused, "You have something tonight?"

I looked down at my hands and busied myself with reorganizing the counter of sugars and creamers. I always knew that Dan had a crush on me, but I didn't know if it would be a problem if I did start to date someone—not saying that I was dating Teddy.

"Yeah, my friend Teddy that in tutoring in math invited me to dinner with his family."

He crossed his arms and looked a bit pissed, "Like a date?" he ground out between his teeth.

"Um, I don't think so. It's kind of a 'thanks for helping my kid' thing I think." I set up more coffee cups to fill as the orders came in and Dan was hot on my heels following me.

He grumbled, "Sounds like a date to me."

Annoyed with him, I decided to finish out my shift walking around from table to table refilling cups and bringing customers their orders. Dan was staring at me constantly watching me from the register.

It came time for me to leave and I rushed back to my apartment to shower and put on makeup.

Opening the door I noticed that the TV I had left off was on, there was food scattered across the counter, and bags all over the living room floor_. Oh God this can't be happening right now… _

Venturing farther into the apartment I called out, "Rachel!" my roommate had to choose today of all days to make an appearance.

Hearing some bustling from her room I walked over to her door and knocked, "Rachel what are you doing back?" I asked.

The door opened and Rachel was on the other side with a guy I had never seen before. Rachel was a pretty girl; she had dark almost black hair, bright blue eyes, and that pale skin that's like alabaster. She looked thinner than usual and was wearing some very revealing outfit.

"Oh Ellie! I haven't seen you in so long!" she reached over to hug me and I noticed the man behind her was walking over to us.

She stepped back and leaned into him, "And this is Jeremiah, he's moving in with us." She just stated it as matter-of-fact. No 'hey is that okay,' just he is and that's it.

Crossing my arms a looked at her, "Look I have to get ready to go somewhere, we will talk about Jeremiah and his so called living arrangements later."

I shut her door, picked up Neville, and made my way to my bedroom. Setting the cat down on my blue comforter, and went to the closet. Teddy said that they were quite dressy, so I scanned through my dresses and came across one I hadn't worn in years.

It was blue, but such a dark blue it was practically black, that came down to just above my knee. It had a gold collar around the neck that went amazing with my pair of black booties with gold pated heels. Knowing that their version for dinner was probably a bit dressier, but this was the best I cold do.

Jumping in the shower and shaving faster than I ever had, I went to the mirror and brushed through the curls that were forming. Blow-drying my hair and straightening it, I applied just a swipe of mascara and some concealer.

Moving Neville off my clothes, which I now have to lint roll, I slipped them on and looked at the clock: 4:47. I opened the window and saw that it was raining so I grabbed my black long trench coat and my purse.

Cracking my window so that cat could go in and out—Rachel wasn't one to really look after him—I locked my bedroom door and head downstairs.

By the time in get outside it's not raining anymore but the streets are still wet, along with the benches I was planning to sit on. _Great._

I was in luck because within two minutes I saw the black Audi coming down the street. Pulling up on the street I walked to the curb where Taylor greeted me.

"Ms. Pembrooke, nice to see you again," he nodded and opened the backseat.

When I stepped into the car, I was greeted with the most glorious sight of all: Teddy Grey in a suit.

Sitting to my right was Teddy in a magnificent suit that matched the color of my dress. His hair was in its usual disarray; his eyes were like the Mediterranean, and lord have mercy his smile was brighter than I've seen it the past few times.

"You look lovely tonight, Ellie. I hope you're not planning on wearing the coat all night," he said smiling.

I blushed looking at my fingers, "Thanks, you don't look bad yourself."

Taylor silently pulled away from the curb and began driving. Classical music began to surround us in the car and it began to drizzle.

I was wringing my hands in my lap looking out the window when I felt Teddy reach over and grab my right hand, "Stop doing that," he said pulling my hand from my lap not letting go—_eeeeeekkk_—and gently stroking it, "You have nothing to be nervous about. My family is very interested in meeting you," he smiled.

I smiled slightly, "I'm interested too."

Fifteen minutes later—and still holding hands—Taylor pulled up to the gate of a white colonial-styled mansion. Pulling into the driveway that was covered and flanked on either side with blood-red roses, he parked the car behind a black Audi r8.

The front door opened to reveal a woman in her early sixties with dark brown hair and kind eyes followed by who I assume was her husband, with salt and pepper hair. She looked stunning in a light blue dress and matching shoes.

Taylor opened Teddy's door and he slid out before me. Holding his hand out I stretched mine to meet his and climbed out of the car following suit. Holding my hand as we stood there.

The woman, I assume is Mrs. Grey, came up to us, "Teddy honey it's nice to see you." He reached over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Teddy turned away and dropped my hand as he spoke, "Grandma, this is Ellie Pembrooke. Ellie, this is my Grandma, Grace."

She looked at me and gave me a hug, "It's so nice to finally meet you, Ellie."

Turning to the man Teddy came back over to me and linked his arm in mine, "see not so scary," he whispered.

I shook my head at him, "I've only met your grandmother, Teddy. Mother's tend to be scarier than grandmas."

The older man walked up to me, shaking my unoccupied hand, "Pleasure meeting you, Ellie."

I smiled back at him, "Wonderful meeting you too, Mr. Grey."

He shook his head, "Carrick, please. Come on in, everyone is in the living room."

Teddy steered me into the house. It was all decorated with dark hard wood floors, two lavish staircases, and colored with creams, browns, and light blues. We stopped by a small closet door and he took my coat, and I heard his breathing hitch.

"That dress looks lovely on you. I told you blue would look nice on you." He smiled as he hung my jacket in the closet. Once again taking my arm we walked father into the house.

The living room was set up with two couches facing each other with two separate love seats between them. There was a roaring fire behind the seats and everyone was seated except a few adults who were talking by the small wet bar.

Teddy walked me over, with my arm still in his, and we stopped when we reached the two couples.

Clearing his throat, Teddy looked to Mr. Grey, "Mom, dad, this is Ellie Pembrooke."

Mr. Grey smiled, "We've already had the pleasure of meeting, but hello Ellie, nice to see you again." I shook his hand and stepped back.

The woman Teddy pointed out as Mrs. Grey stepped forward. She had dark brown hair that was down just passed her shoulders, a black shift dress to her knees with heels, and a lovely strand of pearls.

She held her hand out to me, "Nice to finally meet the girl who's changed my sons entire outlook in education."

I smiled shyly, "Oh it's not all me. It was in Teddy all a long, just had to dig very, _very_ deep."

Mr. and Mrs. Grey laughed at that and the other couple came over towards us.

"You must be the little lady Theodore over here couldn't stop talking about." Said a big man. His dark curly hair was kept short; he must have been at least 6'3" with a woman on his side that was gorgeous.

I smiled turning to Teddy, "What all did you say, Theodore?" I asked arching my eyebrows.

He blushed, "Shut up, uncle Elliot." He and his uncle stepped aside to talk and I smiled as they fake-punched each other and laughed.

The woman smiled, "Excuse my husband, I'm Katherine Grey, and this is my husband Elliot. Our daughter, Ava, is around here somewhere."

Her blonde hair was kept long but smooth and straight. She looked like a runway model, and suddenly I felt very underdressed.

Teddy came back up to me and laced his hands in mine. I tried not to let it show that I was freaking out on the inside. _Holy mother of all that's holy, he's holding my hand_.

Grace came in and over to us, "Teddy, would you like to give Ellie the tour of the house?"

Teddy looked down at me and I smiled nodding, "I'd love to see the house."

Leading me out of the living room, he took me up the stairs on the right towards a hallway of rooms to the right of the stairs.

Opening the first on the right we were in a medium sized room—well it was much bigger than my room in my apartment—with light gray walls and a bed on the left wall. There was small black desk to the right and a TV mounted above it.

"This is my room. Whenever my parents leave for business or my grandma would take us hostage for a weekend, this is where we'd stay." He walked further into the room and sat down on the bed.

There was a bulletin board on the wall above the bed with multiple pictures pinned to it. Teddy's eye followed me and I moved from my spot at the door, passing him on the bed, and went to look closer at it.

The first one to catch my eye was one of a young Teddy, maybe two. His hair was still the same messy way and he was playing with a train set. He was smiling brightly sitting next to the track with a younger Christian Grey sitting cross-legged behind him.

I didn't notice Teddy came up behind me until he spoke, "My dad got my that for my second birthday. He had it changed to solar power so I could play with it in the sunroom all I wanted. I think there was another motive behind it, because once it was dark out I couldn't blare the conductor whistle all day."

I laughed, "You look so happy." Pointing another photo of Teddy I laughed; he and I'm guessing his sister and cousin were in a pool splashing each other and Teddy was screaming. They were all ganged up on him. It was adorable.

"I was always raised to be nice to girls, considering until Alex was born I was the only boy. But I would lying if I said I never wanted to get back at them." He was so close behind me that I could feel him breathing on my neck.

I shivered and turned around, "Your family is wonderful." I stated.

"You've only met a few of them, besides they've only said hello. Just wait until dinner conversations start." We were almost face-to-face and his eyes were darker than usual.

I smiled, "I think I can handle myself with a few questions." He moved impossibly closer, "Besides, it's nice to meet a family for once."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Can I ask you something?"

I nodded my head, "Sure."

Sighing he sat down on the bed and pulled me down next to him, "What is wit you and families? It's like your fascinated with them."

I looked down at the carpet and mentally traced the pattern that was embossed in the white flooring, "I've just never seen one. I don't have a family, and from the outside looking in, it's fascinating. I've always wanted one."

He picked up my hand and looked at it, "I know I've been doing it all night, but do you mind?" he asked.

I nodded my head and looked down at where he was stroking my hand with his thumb.

Never in my life have I ever been so happy that I painted my nails non-Helen keler-like.

Sitting there in silence was nice. Just sitting on the bed while he had my hand was probably the peaceful moment I have had in a long time.

"Let's continue the tour shall we?" he asked when his voice cracked.

I smiled happy to keep going but sad that the moment was over, "Let's go."

Taking my hand we went to the other rooms show me that all the grandchildren had their own rooms. Phoebe's was sky blue, Ava's was all white, and Alex's was a darker gray version of Teddy's.

Descending the stairs we walked into the back room, more like a sun room, that was furnished with a fireplace and comfortable white furniture. Opening the back door to the lawn.

In the backyard was a covered porch with elegant lawn furniture centered around and outdoor fireplace that was roaring. The backyard led down to the bank and a boathouse sat on the edge.

Teddy led me down to the enormous boathouse and up the stairs where there was a couch and rowing trophies.

"Best place to hide when I was younger and we played hide and go seek. Everyone seems to forget to check up here, except whenever I played with my parents…" we sat on the couch for a moment while he told me about playing with his cousins and sister when we heard the downstairs door opening.

"Teddy, Teddy's friend?" a girl called out, "Are you guys in here?"

Teddy smiled, "Cue my sister Phoebe."

"One second." Teddy called out to her. Looking back at me he looked torn then, "Look there's something I've been wanted to do."

I looked at him confused, "Okay?"

Dropping my hand he placed both of his on my cheeks and leaned in. My first kiss was when I was six and a boy on the playground bet I had cooties to all the other boys. To prove my point and to stop being teased, I grabbed the kid and kissed him.

This was nothing like that.

Teddy was gentle and sweet; one minute we are talking and the next his hands are holding my face and all the sudden he was there.

Pulling away, he looked at me and grabbed my hand, "Time for dinner." He smiled.

I was smiling giddy, and with no time to react to the kiss, he pulled me down the stairs to be me by his little sister.


	5. Chapter 5

My head was still reeling when we reached the end of the staircase_. Did that just really happen? _

At the bottom we were met with who I assume was Phoebe. Her hair was dark like her mothers with a copper tinge to it. Her skin was pale like Rachel's—like smooth granite. The black dress she wore to her knees made her steel grey eyes even paler.

She practically tackled me to the ground while squealing in my ear.

"Oh my god it's so nice to finally meet you! Teddy has told us so much about you! Do you like shopping? What about girl's days? Oh, do you do sleepovers?" she rattled out in rapid fire.

Helping me get my footing, Teddy came up behind me and grabbed my elbows to steady me, "Phoebe, _relax_. You're going to scare Ellie off."

She smiled looking at me and I couldn't help but smile back, her perkiness was infectious, "It's fine. And to answer your questions Phoebe, I don't really get to shop much, I've never done girls day, nor have I done sleepovers."

Here eyes widened, as did Teddy's. Leaning into my ear Teddy whispered, "You just opened up a can of worms, Ellie."

"_You've never done a girl's day?!_" she shrieked at an almost impossible octave.

I winced, "No. I don't really have a lot of girlfriends to do a girl's day with," I admitted.

I felt Teddy's arm wrap around my shoulders and pulled me away from Phoebe, "Time for dinner, is it?" he asked glaring at Phoebe.

She nodded her head, "Oh yeah, Aunt Mia just got here with Alex." She replied.

Teddy nodded and he turned us to the house. We all began walking up the hill and Teddy opened the door to the house and we walked back to the living room.

There was a tall curvaceous woman with an A-line long bob with dark almost black hair. She was wearing a blue sequined dress with black shoes.

Like before, Teddy took my arm and walked us up to her and whom I assume was Alex standing next to her.

"Aunt Mia, this is Ellie, Ellie this is my Aunt Mia, and my cousin Alex. They live in Paris, which is where my uncle Ethan is currently at." Teddy explained.

She smiled at me and the boy who looked around sixteen came up to us, "I'm Alex Kavanagh, nice to meet you." He said sticking out his hand. He had the same hair color as Katherine but dark eyes like his mother's.

I smiled back, "Nice to meet you too."

Grace stood up, "Dinner, everyone."

We all followed her and Carrick into the dinning room. The long table was set with plates and glasses already filled with red wine.

Teddy took my arm and led to a chair in the middle of the table and pulled out my seat. I smoothed my dress and sat, when Teddy took the seat next to me on my right.

A woman in a white coat came out with a serving cart and began to served grilled chicken, steamed vegetables, a Greek salad, and roasted potatoes.

To my left, sat Phoebe and across from me was a very blonde twin of her mother. I could only assume that this was Ava Grey. Her was kept long with smoothed curls; she was in a long sleeved lace dress in royal purple.

She smiled at me over the flower centerpiece, "I'm Ava, Elliot and Katherine's kid."

Teddy leaned over, "Watch out, she seems calm now, but she has the same lung capacity as Phoebe." He laughed.

I laughed and Ava glared, "I can still hear you Grey." She said.

We all laughed and Carrick told us all to begin eating. I started with the salad and quietly moaned to myself with how good it was.

Teddy looked over at me, "Good?" he asked smiling.

I guess I wasn't as quiet as I thought, "It's delicious," I stated.

"Try the chicken, it's amazing," he said. I noticed that he had already scarfed down his salad and half of his chicken.

I finished the salad a bit later and began on the chicken—he was right. Dear god this food was amazing. The vegetables were not soggy like what usually happens with steaming, the potatoes were full of flavor, like I said: to die for.

Someone cleared their throat as I took a sip of wine and Ana spoke up, "So Ellie, is that short for anything?" she asked.

I nodded my head setting my glass down, "Yes, it's actually Eleanor. My mom called me Ella but that Disney movie came out, Ella Enchanted, and I hated being called that." I smiled.

Everyone laughed except for Christian who kept a tight-lipped smile. I felt Teddy's hand rest on my knee and gently stroke it.

"So what do your parents do, Ellie?" Carrick asked.

Teddy's hand stilled and gave a light squeeze, everyone looked at me expectantly except Christian and Teddy; they awkwardly looked anywhere but at me.

I cleared my throat, "Well my mother died when I was young, and I honestly don't know where my father is. He uh, left when I was born."

Carrick's eyes widened and Grace's hand covered her mouth, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know," he said.

I shrugged, "It's fine, really." I felt Teddy begin to move his hand on my knee again and sighed into it. It was comforting in this setting of prestigious people. I didn't feel so out of my comfort zone as I thought I would.

Elliot took his turn to speak up, "So since you're his tutor, how'd you do on the SATs. You know considering it's part of your credentials." He had a playful grin on his face and I noticed Ava rolling her eyes at he father.

I blushed, "Oh I did okay," I replied.

"Oh from what I understand you did more than okay," Christian responded. He stared at me expectantly—figures the uber-rich guy would run a background check on his son's tutor.

Blushing even more Teddy looked down at me smiling, "Oh come on, tell us."

I took a sip of water, "I got a, um, 2400."

Everyone's faces were shocked including Teddy's. His hand on my knee squeezed tight and I put my hand over his.

Katherine looked at me, "That's a perfect score, Ellie. That's more than just doing okay."

I smiled, "I'm just trying to do well enough to get a good scholarship."

Christian nodded, "Engineering correct?" he asked.

"That's the plan," I replied.

Pushing the left over potatoes around on my plate Elliot answered, "Engineering? I do contracting and engineering, what kind are you looking into?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I'm not leaning one way or another yet, just trying to get into a good school. MIT, Berkley, Stanford—high hopes I guess."

He nodded his head finishing his bite of food, "As long as you have all A's with that SAT I don't see the problem."

I smiled shyly when Teddy squeezed my knee.

"I do," I said to Elliot. He smiled and kept stuffing his face with more and more food.

Dinner was finally over and well went back into the living room where we all took seats on the couch and chairs talking. Teddy and I sat down on a love seat next to the fire and I watched everyone.

Christian and Elliot were joking around with each other and laughing, while Katherine and Ana watched their husbands and smiling at each other. Phoebe and Ava sat on a couch in the corner animatedly talking with their hands about something or other, but it was just entertaining watching it.

I felt Teddy nudge my shoulder and I realized that he had been trying to ask me something but I was too busy people watching.

"Sorry what?" I asked.

He smiled and chuckled, "I asked if you wanted to go on a walk," he said.

I smiled, "That sounds nice."

He stood up and pulled me up along with him, "Come on, let's get your coat."

We went into the entryway and he grabbed my coat helping me put it on, sliding his on after me. Opening the front door he took my hand and led me to a small gate and opened it with his free one. The small white gate led to a garden off to the side of the house.

The garden was full of roses; red, white, yellow, every color all mixing together and beautiful—from what I could see in the night's light.

We approached a small wooden bench and sat down. Teddy picked up my hand—the scar hand—and touched the tissue that was raised into the line.

I had noticed that no one kept their eyes on it for too long, or asked for that matter.

Stroking the scar line on my hand he looked at it, "So are you ever going to tell me what happened here?" he asked.

I looked down at my hand and back up at the roses. I've only told two people how I actually got the scar: a social worker, who picked me up from the hospital, and the doctor who stitched me up.

"When I was four my mom moved us to Louisiana, not like the Mardi Gras and Bourbon Street Louisiana, but the bayou. We lived in this little shack on the water with her new boyfriend, Jack."

The wind picked up off the water and I shivered from the rush of cold that came across my face. Teddy wrapped his arm around my shoulder bringing me closer.

"I didn't know you lived in Louisiana," he stated.

I nodded, "Yeah I was a little swamp rat." I smiled remember one good day when our neighbor's oldest daughter taught me how to swim in the water outside of our house. It was beyond dangerous to be in—alligator and all of that messy business—but no one protested; no one cared.

"Anyways, Jack wasn't a very kind man, by any means. He put up with me because of my mother, and my mother put up with me because of the check from the government she got every month. One night after they had been out drinking, Jack and my mom came home completely wasted. My mom passed out on the couch and Jack was fixing himself another drink in the kitchen. I had already had some troubles with him before. Peeping into my room, 'accidently' walking in on my in the shower, and things like that."

I took a deep breath and leaned into Teddy, "So that night, I knew when he was drunk to go into my room and pretend to be asleep. So I did. I hid under my covers pretending and he came in anyways. We fought a lot in there. He tried to grab me and I fought back. I know I was four but I had learned from a young age how to fight. After running out of my room I ran out the door and into the woods next to our house. He chased me with the bowie knife he used to gut deer and had already nicked me a few times," I dropped my jacket to point out the small lined marks on my upper arms and one on my collar bone, "He found me hiding behind a bush and tried to grab me but when I ran away I slipped and hit the edge of a rock."

He traced the scar all the way up to my elbow and back down again; over and over he kept raising and lowering his index finger, "when he caught back up to me, I managed to get the knife. I've only ever seen shows about people being attacked, and had been hunting a few times with the neighbor kids, so I knew how to kill—but not a person. When he lunged at me yelling, I stuck the knife out and hit him in the chest."

I wiped a few tears away, "The neighbors called the police and they found me bleeding on the ground by Jack. He wasn't dead but almost, a few more minutes and he would have been gone."

Teddy started to wipe a few tears away from my cheeks, "Where is he now?" he asked.

I sighed leaning into his hands, "Last I was told he was still in Louisiana. Baton Rouge actually. He was released from prison a few years ago."

Teddy's arms completely encircled me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and tried to calm myself down. He tightened his arms and I smiled.

"Thank you for telling me that," He said against my cheek. I felt his lips press against my cheek and I smiled.

I nodded my head moving out of Teddy's embrace and wiping my cheeks, "Can you tell I've been crying?" I asked jokingly.

Teddy smiled and laughed helping to wipe my face off and tucked some of my hair behind my ear. The wind picked up again and my eyes began to water again from the wind.

Picking my hand up off my lap he pulled me up from the bench and into his arms again, "Let's get back inside, it's cold out."

He turned to walk away and I pulled his hand back. He looked at me and I pulled him back to me with more force now. I put my hands on his cheeks and pulled his face back down to mine.

I felt him smile against my lips and smiled back. Pulling away he looked at my quizzically, "What was that for?" he asked.

I shrugged and smiled, "For listening."

He smiled, "Anytime," and pulled me back towards the house. We entered and no one seemed to mind our absence. Teddy excused himself to go talk to his dad and uncle and left me with the girls.

I talked to Phoebe about meeting up one day and having one of these girl's day sleepover things and she seemed to be vibrating out of her skin with excitement. She told me about all these stores and things we could do and I smiled trying to make myself as excited as she was but there's only so much joy I can muster over the perfect pair of jeans.

Ava came up to us and it was decided that she would be joining the girl's day adventure. I smiled at the thought of actually getting to do girly things for once. Looking at the large modern version of the grandfather clock on the opposite wall I noticed that it was already 11:47. I haven't stayed up so late in so long and I didn't even feel tired.

When it came time to leave, we all made our way to the entryway to collect our coats.

Hugging Grace goodbye she told me to come back anytime I wanted and to show her how to make my famous cheesecake. Carrick told me not to be a stranger and we could talk outdoors anytime. Katherine and Elliot asked me to come to dinner whenever I have a day off work and school and I agreed.

Ana came up to me and gave me a hug, "Ellie, please do come over for anything. I've never seen Teddy like this, and I would love for him to stay this way." She smiled.

I shook Christian's hand and he looked me in the eye, "Please don't make yourself scarce. When do you start sending out applications?" he asked.

"About two weeks," I replied.

He nodded, "I'll give Teddy the letters of recommendation to give to you within the next week." He responded.

I blanched, "Oh God that's not necessary Mr. Grey."

He shook his head, "Ms. Pembrooke, you've done a remarkable job with Teddy and that's worth so much more than a letter to a college. He's completely different now and it's a welcomed change."

I smiled, "Thank you so much Mr. Grey."

Teddy came up beside me and looked to his father, "It's getting late and I have to get Ellie back for work tomorrow. I'll see you at home?" he said.

Mr. Grey looked between us and back at Teddy nodding, "Taylor will drive us home. Take the car but be home by two." He stated and went over Ana.

Teddy picked up the keys and led us out to the black Audi in front of the car we arrived in. opening my door I sat in the passenger seat and leaned into the leather headrest.

Getting into the front seat Teddy started the car and we were off. Soft music filled the car and I smiled at the song, Rhiannon. We made our way onto the highway and he picked up my into his softly stroking my scar.

"Did you have a nice time?" he asked.

I looked over at Teddy and smiled at him, "I had a wonderful time, Teddy. Thank you for bringing me."

"More like dragged kicking and screaming," he chuckled. I laughed along with him and cuddled down into the heated leather. Pulling his hand into my lap I wrapped my arm around his and leaned my head on to him.

I didn't even notice I had fallen asleep until Teddy was gently shaking my shoulder. I looked over to see him crouching through my opened door and smiling at me.

"Come on sleepyhead, let's get you upstairs." He gave me his hand and pulled me out of the car and I smiled groggy with sleep up at him.

Walking with me through the lobby, we went up the elevator to my floor and went up to my door.

I dug through my purse and pulled out my keys opening the door, "Want to come inside?" I asked.

He arched his eyebrows at me, "Ms. Pembrooke are you trying to get me into bed?"

I rolled my eyes, "Don't hold your breath, Grey. I'm not your ex-girlfriend. I don't need to screw you every ten seconds."

He glared at me jokingly as he followed me through the door. I flipped on the light switch and noticed that all of our furniture was gone.

The couch—gone.

The coffee table—gone.

The bar stools—gone.

Everything—gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Teddy turned to me quizzically, "What's going on, Ellie?"

I stood there in shock, and then ran over to Rachel's door beating on it. The door wasn't locked so I threw the door open and the room was empty.

"What the _hell is going on_, Ellie?" Teddy said in a clipped tone.

I covered my mouth with my hands and tried to keep from loosing it, "Sh—she took it all."

Teddy came up to me, "Who's she, Ellie? Jesus fucking Christ_ tell_ me what's going on!"

"My roommate came home today with her boyfriend. She said he was moving in and I told her we would talk about it—I was too busy getting ready for tonight. I can't believe she would do this." I said.

Going over to my door I check to make sure it was still locked. It wasn't. I opened my room to find only some clothes strewn on the floor and a blanket left. Thankfully she left Neville, who was curled up on the blanket.

"It's all gone," I cried, sitting down on the floor.

Teddy came up behind me and sat down next to me pulling me into his lap. I put the cat down and looked down at my hands. Everything I worked for was gone. All the times I spent pouring coffee and bussing tables was gone.

All I have left is a blanket, my ex-roommates cat, and some clothes left. _What am I supposed to do? _

"We will figure that out," Teddy said in my ear. I guess I didn't say that in my head like I had hoped.

I looked up at him, "It's getting late, Teddy. You need to get home before your dad send out a search party." I would be fine. I would make a pallet on the floor with Neville and figure it out in the morning. The last thing I wanted to do was have think about all of this after a wonderful night.

I've come to accept this as part of me. There's no such thing as a 100% good day for me. Some people just aren't blessed with that, and after 17 years of this pattern, I've come to accept it as part of life. That's just how it is and there's no changing it.

Teddy looked down at me like I was crazy; "I am not leaving you here, Ellie. It's not safe here by yourself, not to mention you don't even have a bed or mattress to sleep on."

He set me down on the floor and stood up, "Give me a minute," he said moving into the living room shutting the door.

I watched him go and stood up to look around my room. It was a small square, white walls, and a window on the right side that led to the fire escape. A small closet on the left wall where the doors were thrown open, I dragged my hand across the few clothes that were left: two pairs of jeans, a few sweaters, a pair of boots and sneakers, and a jacket.

Walking to the door I cracked it open to see Teddy on the phone only catching a few words here and there. He looked up from his pacing and saw me watching him; he smiled at me and waved me over. I silently walked over to him where he opened his free hand and wrapped it around me.

I couldn't make out the small mumbling that was coming through the receiver so I just rested my head on his shoulder. I breathed in deep taking in his scent: soap and cologne.

"Okay, we'll be there soon," said Teddy and I heard his hang up the phone. He wrapped his newly free hand back around me and squeezed my shoulders.

Looking down at me he took a deep breath, "That was my father, he wants me to bring you to our house tonight. Taylor will come by tomorrow and take care of everything."

I looked up and him, "Take care of everything?" I asked.

He nodded, "Check out the place, see what he can find. Taylor is ex-military, very skilled at different things."

I stepped back and looked around the now empty apartment, "Let me get my things."

Moving to my room, I grabbed some jeans, a pair of shoes, a sweater and my jacket. I stuffed them into my backpack that I found on the floor under another blanket and turned to Teddy.

"Ready?" he asked me.

I nodded, "Just let me feed Neville."

Setting out food that was one of the only things in the kitchen, I turned to Teddy, "Okay now I'm ready."

He led me out the door and I locked it mentally thinking why bother. He grabbed my hand and we made our way downstairs to the car still sitting in the parking lot.

Teddy got my door and took my bag from me putting it in the back trunk of the car.

Sliding into his seat he looked over at me, "You okay?" he asked me. He took my hand from my lap and held it over the console.

I looked over at him and nodded, "I'm fine." I sighed. Thinking about it, I wasn't fine. I was pissed. I was hurt. I was tired. And I was vulnerable. I don't do vulnerable. The first thing you learn in foster care is to hide yourself. Build up a wall as tall at the empire state building and don't ever under any circumstances let anyone in.

We pulled out of the parking lot and headed west. Teddy drove silently, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb across my hand over the console. Light music surrounded us and I took deep breaths leaning my head against the window.

About twenty minutes later, Teddy pulled up to a neighborhood and used a remote to open the gates. Driving up a winding street we reached a house that overlooked the coastline. Using the remote again, he opened the front gate and pulled up the driveway to the four-car garage on the left of the house.

He pulled the car into the farthest one to the left and turned off the ignition. He kissed my hand then dropped it setting back down into my lap.

"Come on," he said. He went to the trunk of the car and grabbed my backpack for me. I came over to his side of the car and stood next to him.

I tried to take my bag from him but he pulled back, "Nope, I'm carrying it." He reached down to grab my hand, "Everyone's already gone to bed so don't worry about having to talk about it."

He opened the door leading into the house and shut the door behind us. We were in a mudroom with dark wooden floors and the left wall was floor to ceiling dark matching wood with four cubbies. Three had backpacks and shoes in them along with Teddy's uniform blazer and smaller version next to a purple backpack. On the other side of Teddy's backpack and blazer was a gym bag with soccer cleats and shin guards.

I went up to the cleats and touched them, "I didn't know you played soccer."

He nodded next to me; "My grandpa got me into it when I was little. I've played for the past fourteen years; probably the only thing I actually enjoy. You play?"

I smiled at him, "I love soccer. We used to play it all the time back in Wyoming at this one foster house I stayed at. The boys were the only one's who would play with me because apparently I tend to be an aggressive person."

He laughed lightly and retook my hand, "Hungry or thirsty?" he asked.

I shook my head no but he took me to the kitchen anyways, "Well I am." He whisked me through a hallway and at the end we came into the kitchen.

Since it was dark all I could make out was that they had the same dark wooden floors with white granite countertops. The cabinets were dark wood and all the appliances stainless steal and up to date.

Teddy put my bag on the large island counter and I sat down on one of the four barstools. He went to the large sub-zero fridge and pulled out two bottles of water.

Coming over to me he set a bottle down in front of me, "Drink up."

I eyed the water and broke the seal taking a swig, "Thanks," I said.

He looked at me oddly, "For water?"

I shook my head, "Yeah that," I rose up and walking in front of him, "and for everything else." I smiled and leaned into his embrace. Wrapping his arms around me he kissed the top of my head and I took a deep breath enveloped in his scent.

"Come on, Ellie," he moved and put his hand in mine, "You need to get some rest."

He pulled me out of the kitchen grabbing my bag, and took through the foyer and up the staircase. The house was massive, but in a cozy way. Once we were at the top of the stairs, he took me across the loft and into another hallway. Once we were at the end he opened a door and switched on a light.

"You can stay in here," he responded. The room was large with white walls, a queen size bed with a white comforter and gray fur throw. The wall farthest from the door was all glass showing a beautiful view of Seattle's coastline.

I looked at Teddy, "Where's your room?"

He smiled, turned around, and walked right across the hallway, "I'm four feet away." He came up to me, "Though in my opinion it's four feet too far."

I looked at Teddy and smiled, "Two great minds think a like."

"Do you have anything to sleep in?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No. I was just going to put on my sweater and sleep in that."

He shook his head, "Hold on a minute." He retreated out of the room and disappeared into his.

In his absence I looked around the room getting a better feel for it. Over the bed was a beautiful family portrait of the Grey's. Teddy and Phoebe look to be about 8 and 6 sitting on their parents lap smiling at the camera. They were on a sailboat with the wind blowing their hair. Ana and Christian looked like they were glowing with happiness and the kids were ecstatic. It was a beautiful photo.

Turning to look across, there was a desk with a mercury glass lamp and small vase with a flower stemming out of it. A big charcoal suede armchair was in the corner with a small table and book on it.

The door creaked open and Teddy reappeared around me. He stood in front of me, "I found the smallest shirt I could, but it will probably be too big still. Same with the pants." He set down a cotton t-shirt and a pair of flannel pajama pants.

I smiled at him, "Thank you, Teddy." I still felt on edge from the robbing. I didn't want to be alone just yet. I looked up at him, "Can you just stay in here with me—just until I fall asleep?" I asked shyly.

He nodded smiling, "Of course, just give me a minute." I nodded and went to pick up the clothes.

I ventured into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My hair was frizzy, my makeup was a bit runny from crying earlier, and my skin looked pale. Sliding the black dress off, I stepped out of it and laid it across the counter. Slipping in the flannel pants I realized Teddy was right: the pants were way too big. I rolled them a few times so they weren't dragging so much. I unfolded the t-shirt he gave me and looked at the front of it. It was a t-shirt from the Bradley School with _Bradley School Bears _written across the front of it. Slipping the shirt of I headed for the door and light when something caught my eyes; the back of the shirt had GREY across the back shoulders. I smiled at the thought.

Exiting the bathroom and shutting the door, I was startled by Teddy. He was sitting with his back on the headboard reading a book. His long legs were clad in heather grey sweatpants and his chest covered in a plain back t-shirt.

I leaned over to read the title, "Tess of the d'Urbervilles? I didn't know you were so cultured." I smiled at him.

He didn't even look up from the book, "I'm a wonder ball of surprises, Pembrooke." He patted the spot to the side of him, "Now get over here," he said.

I more than excitedly lifted the comforter and sat down. He pulled my shoulder against him and help the book with his other hand while holding my right hand. I smiled and realized once I sat in the bed how truly tired I was.

Teddy freed my hand and began to rub my upper arm as he read to me out loud. I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to him wrapping my arm around his waist. I sighed deeply and exhaled.

As I felt myself drifting off to sleep, I heard something. I couldn't quite make out what Teddy said exactly but I felt him place a kiss on top of my head and then I was out.


	7. Chapter 7

ANA'S POV:

We were in the car on the way to Grace's when Christian kept a tight grip on the wheel of the car.

I placed my hand over his fist that was resting on the gearshift, "Christian I don't know what's got you so worked up, but you need to relax. You should be happy that Teddy if finally bringing a girl around."

His knuckles got whiter, "I know I have met her, and I set them up to study, but I don't like it." He glared out the window at the sprinkling rain hitting the windshield.

I smiled, "Oh my god. Christian Grey, are you upset that your son is finally dating?" I grinned wide.

His frown deepened, "By Teddy dating that means that Phoebe is going to want to start dating. It's going to start the downpour of men at my doorstep asking out Phoebe and I can't handle that just yet." He sulked into the leather, "they're still kids to me."

"Christian, they are still kids, just seventeen and fifteen, not four and two." I stroked his hand and he shook his head.

We arrived at the house before anyone else had. Going into the living room Grace came up to me asking why Christian was on edge.

"I've chalked it up to fear of Phoebe dating." She smiled laughing and touched my arm, "I think he just isn't ready to let the kids go yet. I'm defiantly not, but in my reasoning I don't jump a head ten years to marriage and children."

Soon everyone began to arrive and we all waited anxiously in the living room for Teddy to show up with Ellie. I stood by my husband placing my hand on his back trying to quietly calm him before he tares the poor girl's head off.

We heard the car pulling up the driveway and I glanced out the window. Grace and Carrick went out to meet them and I smiled, this family runs like a well-oiled machine.

I could only see a blurred figure through the white curtains hanging in the window. She was tall from what I could tell, and I saw Teddy put his arm around her.

The front door opened and we heard Grace and Teddy chatting in the foyer.

Katherine came up to me, "Breath Ana," she smiled and winked at me. I had been so worried that Christian would snap that I didn't realize that I had been holding my breath.

Teddy came around the corner with Ellie on his arm. She was a beautiful little thing: blonde long hair, bright hazel eyes, and tall; she looked fit. Everything Teddy had described to us and more.

Making there way up to us I smiled. I see so much of Christian in Teddy everyday; the way he smiles, the way he talks so eloquently for his age, his hair—I swear no amount of mouse, gel, or spray will help those two—and especially the way he looks at Ellie.

I know Teddy told us she's just a friend, and maybe on her end she thinks they are, but I can see in Teddy she's more. Grace would tell me after we were married that she knew the first time I had lunch with her I was the one. Something about the way Christian looked at me in the Space Needle that day told Grace to always set an extra spot at the table. Well I understand it now.

They way he lit up when introducing her was memorizing. She was very polite and well mannered. The way she told us that Teddy was smart and it was him all a long just needing a push made me beam.

Teddy informed us he was taking her on a tour of the house and they were gone.

Turning to Christian I smiled, "I think I like her."

He nodded, "She's very smart, and has high hopes for school. It's people like that who make a difference in my line of work."

I leaned into Christian and we talked with everyone until I sent Phoebe to go fetch Teddy and Ellie.

A few minutes later they all entered the living room and we entered the dining room sitting at our usual spots.

Watching Teddy pull out Ellie's seat for her made me smile and I squeezed Christians hand—thankfully Christian taught him to be a gentlemen from a young age.

When we were seated and were fairly into our meal I decided to ask a question that I believe Christian had bee wanting to know, "So Ellie, is that short for anything?" I asked.

She finished her sip of wine and answered. When she did in fact confirm what had been my thought I saw Christian give a tight-lipped smile.

Eleanor was a touchy thing for him. His mother still haunted him at certain times but was getting better.

After dinner, Teddy took her out to the garden that had been recently added on.

Sitting on the couch next to Christian we all caught up. Katherine was working at the paper, Elliot was on about 10,000 projects everyday constantly keeping busy, and Carrick was considering retirement.

We all began to tire and it came time to go home. Teddy came up to us saying he wanted to take Ellie home, we told him to take the car and Taylor would drive us back home.

After heading home we went upstairs to go to bed, well sort of. Phoebe went up to her room and was probably watching TV in bed as usual.

Around two thirty we were woken up from out sleep to Christian's cell phone ringing. I don't care what anyone says, when a phone goes off in the middle of the night, you panic.

He answered and sat up immediately leaving the bed and going out the bedroom door I presume to his home office. I sat up wrapping myself in silk robe and padded down the hallway to go find him.

Opening the office door I found him with his chair facing the window and his back to me. I walked over to him and he spun his chair around. He motioned for me to sit on his lap, and I did.

I listened to him talk them finally after a few minutes he hung up. He looked over to me and sighed, "That was Teddy."

"Christian, what's going on?" I asked

He rubbed my silk covered thigh, "Apparently Teddy was dropping Ellie off at her apartment and everything was gone. Her roommate and boyfriend stole everything and left."

My eyes widened. That poor girl who worked so hard had everything taken away from her.

"What did you tell him?" I asked.

"To bring her here and that Taylor would be at the apartment by morning." He smoothed out the fabric and hugged me closer. "He said she seemed stoic, almost like a statue. She was more worried about him missing curfew than herself." He shook his head, "I see you in her."

I smiled at him, "Come one, Mister. Stop rambling and let's get to bed."

We retreated back into our room and he pulled me against him falling asleep—well he was asleep.

I heard them come home, go to the kitchen and finally showed her the guest room. After about an hour I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up out and left the room, doing something I haven't done in years.

When Teddy and Phoebe were babies, I would wake up in the middle of the night to check on them—always. I just assumed that it was a motherly thing to do and everyone did it. Come to find out Christian was doing the same thing when I was sleeping.

I opened Phoebe's door first and found her passed out on her purple bed with her computer next to her and the TV light dancing across her face on mute. I smiled at her and went over to the bed. I took the computer off the comforter and set it down on her desk. Reaching up to the mounted TV I switched it off and kissed her on the cheek.

Moving down the hall to Teddy's room I opened the door to not find him there. I walked into the room flipping the light switch to see that in fact the darkness wasn't playing a trick on me, but he was actually gone.

I decided to take a chance and I opened the guest bedroom door next to his room. I know most mothers would be unbelievably upset to see what I was looking at, but my heart swelled.

Teddy was lying on top of the comforter with a book lying on his stomach with one arm around Ellie's shoulders. She was under the covers snuggled into his side with an arm across his chest.

I moved into the room and picked up the book up off of him and looked at the title: _Tess of the d'Urbervilles_. Christian was right, he was like me sometimes. I picked up a blanket out of the closet and laid it across him and kissed his forehead.

Turning to leave I took one last look at them. I know I should be upset about this, Teddy having a girl with him in bed, but they just looked like they needed each other. I smiled and retreated out the door shutting it quietly.

Sneaking back into our room I slid under the covers and Christian's arm found me.

"Where've you been?" he asked in a husky/sleepy voice.

I snuggled closer to him, "Let's just say that we need to have Gayle start setting a place at the table."

He chuckled and squeezed me tight, "Whatever you say, babe."


	8. Chapter 8

I felt something on my arm that started to bring me out of my dream. I was deep in sleep and there was something that felt like it was dragging on my arm.

I opened my eyes to see Teddy looking down at me smiling, "Morning."

I smiled up at him and snuggled closer. I didn't want to give up my perfect morning just yet.

"Morning," I croaked out. He started to run his fingers through my hair as I wrapped myself tighter around him.

"Did you put the blanket on me last night?" he asked confused.

I looked at him with furrowed brows, "The last thing I remember was you reading to me. Which by the way, _Tess_ is much better when you read it out loud."

I felt him laugh under me and tried to get impossibly closer to him. I had never been one to cuddle or be any kinds of close to people, but for some reason when it came to Teddy, I couldn't get closer.

"What time is it?" I asked with my face against his chest.

He glanced at the bedside table, "Eleven-fifteen."

I shot up, "What?! I haven't slept passed nine in years."

He smiled his Teddy Grey smile, "You needed it."

Teddy reached for his phone that was on the bedside table and looked through the messages while I studied his face.

While he scrolled through his phone I sat up and peeled myself from him, "Bathroom," I explained to him. He nodded and looked back down.

Reaching the bathroom I walked to the mirror and regretted it immediately. _Dear God how could Teddy look at me like this_. My hair was frizzy and all over the place. My skin was red from where I had been lying on Teddy, and my eyes looked black from the dark circles.

I quickly used the restroom and washed my hands. I turned the faucet on cold and splashed my face with the water hoping to relive some of the blotchiness. Looking for a clean towel I opened one of the drawers to see new packaged tooth brushed and toothpastes labeled _guests_. Ripping open one of the toothbrushes, I squeezed some toothpaste on and brushed my teeth—twice.

Rinsing out my mouth out, I wiped my face with a new towel turned for the door.

When I came back into the room, Teddy was no longer on the bed. His phone was gone, but _Tess_ was still perched on the table. Picking up the book, I opened the bedroom door and looked at his. The light was on under the door and there was light music playing.

I knocked but there was no response. Listening carefully I heard water running and realized he was in the shower. I opened the door to his room and was intending to place the book back but got distracted looking around.

His room was memorizing because it was Teddy. The walls were dark grey with an all glass wall looking over the coast. The bed was against the farthest wall—king sized—with a white comforter and fluffy pillows. The left wall was all built in bookcase full of hundreds of books, with part of the bottom half full of vinyl records. There was a beautiful blue painting above the bed—very abstract—and two nightstands on either sides of the bed.

I walked over to bookcase and began to look at all the titles. My fingers roamed across the spines of the books, some new, some looked like very expensive first editions. Glancing through the vinyl records I noticed he had impeccable music taste. Everywhere from 1920's swing and jazz to _Bon Iver_. I smiled looking at all of these titles—Teddy and I were more a like than we thought.

While flipping through a novel I pulled out of the shelf I heard the water shut off. Thinking nothing of it, I continued to skim the pages until I heard the door open.

Four words: Teddy in a towel. He looked glorious with his gleaming body only covered by a white towel low on his hips. _Hallelujah, praise Jesus_.

He smiled at me, "Sorry, I thought you were going to shower, so I came to take one myself." He came over to me and looked at the book in my hands, "Oliver Twist, it's a classic."

I smiled nodding and set the book back into the shelf, "Sorry for barging in here, I came to return _Tess_ and I got caught up I the books and records."

He nodded his head, "Well by all means, keep looking. I'll be right back."

He walked into his closet and exited with a stack of clothes in his hands and made his way back to the bathroom. I turned and pulled an album off of the shelf and walked over to the record player on the table.

Placing the record on the turntable I turned it on and the crooning of Otis Redding filled the room. I smiled and sat down on the white comforter. I rolled onto the right side and looked out window/wall at the water. It was a rare sunny day here in Seattle but the water was still a bit too choppy to go out in.

The door to the bathroom opened and Teddy exited wearing a pair of jeans and a red button down shirt.

I looked at his face and smiled back up at him, "It's a beautiful day today."

"It is. Why don't you go shower and change and we can go get something to eat?" he stated.

I rose off the bed, "Sounds like a plan to me." I walked over to the door when I felt his hands on my wrist.

"Not so fast," He smiled down at me and gave me a small kiss, "Alright now you can go."

I smiled shaking my head as I shut the door. Walking into the guest room I closed the door and grabbed my backpack from the chair. Going into the bathroom I set my bag down on the counter and started the shower. I went to pull a clean towel from the small bathroom closet only to find my dresses hanging up dry cleaned—I smiled and reached for the towel.

Stepping under the steam of the shower I sighed. I hadn't had a shower with actual water pressure, _hot_ water, and steam in years. I welcomed the hot water while I reached for the shampoo in the built in shelf. Lathering it into my hair, the shower was enveloped in the scent of lavender. After conditioning my hair I washed my body with the shower gel and was saddened—it was time to get out now.

I stepped out and wrapped the soft cotton towel around myself. Wiping the steam off the mirror I starred back at the familiar hazel eyes. My hair was getting too long for my liking—I made a mental note to cut it—but the circles under my eyes had finally receded somewhat. I slipped on my jeans and my cream sweater hanging the towel on the hook and placing my backpack into the closet.

My hair was still damp so I rummaged underneath the sink until I found a blow dryer. I plugged it in and began to work of the curly locks of blonde. After about fifteen minutes my hair was finally dry.

I slipped on a pair of my booties and left the bathroom. When I came out the room was still empty so I made my way across the hall to Teddy's.

He was standing by the window on the phone—his back to me so he hadn't noticed. I leaned against the doorframe watching him stare and speak quickly, nodding here and there. He looked like a younger version of Mr. Grey when I had first met him.

I moved over to where he was and wrapped my arms around him from the back. He turned around and wrapped his arms around my shoulder and rested his chin atop of my head. I took in a deep breath as he hung up the phone.

Without moving he slipped the phone back into his pocket, "What do you feel like? My parents are out and Phoebe is with Ava so it looks like it's just you and me."

I smiled into his chest, "I'm okay with that."

He disentangled himself from my grasp and I frowned playfully up at him, "As much as I would love to keep myself wrapped around you, I'm starving and quite frankly, you need to eat."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he grabbed my hand. I grabbed my purse from the chair and we made our way downstairs. The house was just a beautiful now as it was last night in the dark.

Taking me back through the mudroom we entered into the garage. Teddy pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and clicked the remote making a black Range Rover chirp to life. He walked me over to my side and opened my door helping me into the car.

Once Teddy was inside he started the car and reversed out of the garage. As we pulled out of the gate to the driveway, he picked up my hand off of my lap and kissed my knuckles.

"Why aren't we in the car from last night?" I asked confused.

He smiled at me, "That's my father's weekend car. He drives it whenever he isn't working or with all of us, which is why he drove it last night. This," he pointed to the dash, "Is my car. I only get to drive his on occasion."

I nodded my head as he drove out of the neighborhood, "Where are we going?" I asked. "Sorry I'm asking so many questions." I stated sheepishly.

He looked over at me, and then back at the road, "I don't mind questions, as long as they're not asking me what I'm doing after college. And to answer your second question, a restaurant."

I glared at him squeezing his hand, "Teddy you know I would be okay with McDonald—it's hard to beat a Big Mac."

He laughed at me; "I think my father would die if he saw that I took you to McDonalds."

"I love that you want to take me out Teddy, I really do. But I am uncomfortable with people spending money on me. I've always been independent since I was five, the thought of people buying me lunch makes me uneasy." I looked out the window not wanting to make eye contact.

He pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and parked the car. He squeezed my hand and turned towards me, "Look, I know you aren't used to being doted on, or even having someone buy you lunch, but with me you're just going to have to get used to it." He gave his cocky grin and opened his door sliding out of the car.

I sat there shocked—and admittedly turned on a bit—and smiled. Teddy wasn't taking anything other than his way, and I was okay with that.

Teddy came around and opened my door helping me out. I took my hand, locked the car, and we entered into a small Chinese restaurant. Internally I was so shocked; Theodore Grey's favorite restaurant was a hole in the wall Chinese place. H

He walked us over to a table in the very back corner and pulled out my chair for me. I looked at the menu and began to salivate at the pictures of food.

"So you can't eat McDonalds, but you can eat cheap Chinese food? What would Mr. Grey think?" I smirked at him.

He smiled back, "Mr. Grey would approve because surprisingly he loves it too."

I scowled at him and returned to the menu. An older Chinese man came up to the table asking what we would like to drink, Teddy responded ordering two waters and two cokes. He returned and as he placed them down asked what we would like for our order.

Teddy ordered spring rolls and sesame chicken. The man turned to me speaking with his heavy accent, "And for you miss?" He asked.

I nodded my head, "Lemon chicken and crab meat rangoons." He nodded his head and turned to Teddy.

He spoke to him in Chinese quickly gesturing to me, and I was surprised to see Teddy smile brightly and reply back in equally fast Chinese. The man nodded his head and turned away taking our menus.

I looked at Teddy, "You speak Chinese?"

He smiled taking a sip of his coke, "And French. All part of the Grey upbringing plans."

I quirked an eyebrow, "Grey upbringing plans?"

"My grandparents made it mandatory that all of their kids had to play at least one sport, learn one foreign language, and an instrument. Phoebe for instance: she plays field hockey, plays the violin, and speaks French also." He replied.

I nodded, "And you?"

He smiled, "I speak French and Chinese, I'm also learning Spanish currently, I play soccer as you already know, and I play the guitar but dabble a bit with the piano."

I blinked, "Wow…that's um, a lot to take in. So what did he say?" I gestured over to where the man was waiting on another table.

He looked down at his hands and played with his chopsticks.

"Theodore Grey _what did he say_?" I said, "Actually what did _you_ say?"

He looked back up, "He asked if you were my girlfriend," and blushed a bit, "And I said yes…"

I must have looked shocked because Teddy quickly responded, "I'm sorry. I know I never asked you what this," he gestured to both of us, "is but I just said yes and to be completely honest, I'm not sorry."

"Teddy calm down, stop your blushing and relax. I don't mind—I wanted to ask what we were but I was too afraid to. I didn't want to ruin the moment." I said.

He picked up my hand, "Why would this ruin the moment? I like you, you like me. This is practically a nursery rhyme."

I shrugged, "I don't know… It sounds weird but I don't even really know you. I mean I know little things but I don't even know your full name or your biggest fear."

The older man came back and set down our food in front of us and I inhaled the scent. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I smelled the steamed rice and ragoons—Jesus it smells heavenly.

I took my chopsticks and dug in. I savored every bite as I shoveled the food into my mouth. Teddy laughed at me and I glared back; a bitch has got to eat.

"So lets put a remedy to this not knowing each other business. Let's see, my full name is Theodore Raymond Grey. I was born on May 23rd, so I am a Gemini. My dad is my best friend—well don't tell that to my uncle Elliot because he would kill me. I will kick anyone's ass that hurts my sister. I love sailing, and skiing. My favorite band is Fleetwood Mac as you already know. My favorite color is Blue. I am born and raised in Seattle. I had to get my appendix out when I was six. I want to be a doctor when I'm older. And I still am secretly obsessed with electric trains ever since my dad got me them for my birthday." He took a deep breath and ate some of his food. "Your turn."

I smiled back, "Your dad is your best friend?" I asked.

He nodded, "Absolutely. Everyone thinks he's some power hungry super control freak—which he is—but I guess since I'm his son, he's a lot different with me. I can tell him anything. He was the first person I told when I had my first kiss. He was the first person to know when I lost my virginity to Whitney. He was the first person I told when I said I wanted to bring you to dinner."

I froze, "You said your parents and family wanted to meet me…"

He smiled, "I lied. It's still your turn."

I rolled my eyes taking a sip of my coke, "Fine." I sighed, "My full name is Eleanor Meredith Pembrooke. I was born May 26th, so we're both Gemini's. I don't have a best friend because the last real friend I had was back in Louisiana. I have never been on a boat. I've always wanted a dog. I don't know whose last name is Pembrooke, because my mother's was Robbins and my father's was Young. I only know my father's last name. I have a tattoo. And my favorite place I've ever lived was a Native American reservation on the coast in La Push, Washington."

His face softened, "I didn't know you have a tattoo."

I nodded my head, "When I was fifteen."

"Do I get to see it?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Maybe later. Right now I am busy eating." I went back to my food and he smiled at me.

After we finished eating, Teddy took my hand and we headed back to the car. As he was opening my door his phone began to ring.

He glanced down at the screen and looked back up at me, "I'll just be a second." He shut my door once I was seated inside and turned around to answer the phone.

He paced around nodding his head and looking around the landscape.

Watching him was a rare occasion to have uninterrupted. He was someone who became so important to me in such a small amount of time. Who would have thought that if I had just let Dan or one of the other guys take the wallet, I would never had known Teddy even existed. It was a scary thought, but a warm and fuzzy one at the same time.

He turned around and glanced at me, our eyes met and I smiled at him, he smiled his glorious smirk back at me. Hanging up the phone he tucked it back into his pocket and strolled over to the driver's side.

He slipped into his seat and took a deep breath, "So that was my father." He stated.

I looked over at him, "I thought he and your mom were out running errands?"

"They were," he nodded, "just not errands like you think. They went to meet Taylor at your apartment this morning, where Taylor managed to track down Allison and that boyfriend of hers."

I sucked in a breath, "Where are they?"

"Somewhere down in Oregon, close to Eugene—they drove out and I guess just kept driving till they found somewhere to crash. But besides that, my parents have asked to talk to you and I at dinner." He pulled out of the parking spot and began to drive down the street.

Teddy looked at me taking my hand and smiled, "Don't sweat it, Ellie, I think it's good news—depending on you're perspective."

I looked at our intertwined hands and back at the road. Good news doesn't happen to people like me. Time was up on my fairytale. The sand has run out of the hourglass. Clocks were stopping. There was no good news at the end of the day.

I looked at Teddy with a sad smile, "Whatever you say, Teddy."


	9. Chapter 9

We arrived home to find the house still empty. It was later in the afternoon and I realized that even after Teddy and I sleeping in, I was still tired—I figured stress to be the contributing culprit.

Teddy took my hand and led me back upstairs to his room and ambled over to the bookcase. I sat down on the corner of the bed removing my shoes as he placed a record on the turntable. The crooning of Samuel Beam filled the room and I smiled instantly.

Sitting with my back against the headboard, I watched as he shut his door and came back over to where I was on the bed. He sat down next to me and smiled.

"Tired?" he asked.

I only nodded sinking down into the pillows that were immaculately fluffed and arranged behind us. He kept his back against the headboard but pulled me closer to him so I was resting my head on his rising and falling chest.

He gently stroked my hair and I smiled to myself, "Teddy can I ask you something?"

"Of course," was all he said and he continued to play with my hair.

"What all did you tell your father about me?" I asked.

He paused for a moment, "Well, nothing too sensitive. At first when I met you I told him that you seemed to really know your stuff. You didn't mind that I was sort of a prick a times and stubborn. But I remember that day that you chewed my ass off for actually being a prick, man it was something else. I remember walking into the house just laughing to myself about it. When my dad asked how the night went—he'd already heard the news from Phoebe about Whitney and I—I told him what you did to me. I don't think I've heard him laugh so hard."

I buried my face in his chest, "Oh my god he knows about that?"

I could feel him laughing under me, "El, I told you, I tell him everything. He thought it was great; showed that you knew you weren't afraid to stand up to someone. You have yourself together and I was just being a little shit." He looked down at me and I smiled back at him.

"Now can I tell you something?" he asked.

I nodded my head humming along to the song playing.

"That night, when you got angry with me, that's the night I knew I would be with you. Everyone's always given me whatever I wanted and put up with me because of who my dad is. You didn't think twice about it; you said the truth and kicked my ass for it. Plus it was kinda hot." He laughed at the last part and I joined in.

"Teddy, I don't care who you father is. If you're being and ass, you're being an ass."

He hugged me closer to him and I sighed, "Thank you for that." He said.

I furrowed my brow, "For what?"

"Treating me like a normal person. No one really does that around me, I mean my parents, some friends, and family, but besides that not really." He shrugged.

I sunk deeper into his embrace, "Just callin' it like I see 'em."

We sat there for a few moments before we heard footsteps coming closer tot the door.

There was a knock, "Teddy, Ellie, are you in there?" it was Mrs. Grey's voice on the other side.

We looked at each other and I rose off of Teddy, "Come in," Teddy said.

I was sitting next to him while he kept his arm around my shoulder. The door opened and Mrs. Grey appeared. She was in a pair of jeans and a nice cream cashmere sweater. Her hair was in a ponytail that she made look effortlessly chic.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Teddy asked.

She was leaning against the doorframe, "Your father would like to speak to the both of you, actually your father and I would." She smiled at us both and turned around to leave, "That's mean now you two." She said as she walked off.

Teddy and I rose from the bed and I shuddered with the sudden rush of adrenaline. _I don't care why you're getting called in to talk in the office, it's still scary. Especially since it's Christian Grey_.

We walked downstairs and instead of taking a left to where the kitchen and garage would lead to, we made a right. Down the hall at the very end, Teddy stopped pulling me back to him, letting his mother go in first and shutting the door behind her.

"I know you're nervous, but just breathe. My dad can be intimidating, and scary in here—trust me I've been on the bad side of Christian Grey—but believe me, it won't be as bad as you think."

He gave me a small kiss and he opened the door. The office was large with a massive dark wooden desk with a window behind it. A wall to the left was built in shelves full of books and photos. Some trophies were scattered throughout and ribbons—a smiling teddy with a soccer ball was sitting next to a trophy with a figure kicking a ball.

Mr. Grey was seated behind the desk with Mrs. Grey standing next to him with her hand on his shoulder.

She smiled warmly at us both and gestured to the two seats in front of the desk, "Take a seat you two."

We sat down in the leather chairs and looked back at both of them, "Ellie, we've been to the apartment earlier and have taken into consideration your best interest. Believe me when I say that we all want to help you in any way that we can."

I looked him in the eye—those cold grey eyes—and nodded back, "Um, okay?" It came out more as a question than a reply.

"Mrs. Grey and I have talked about what we think is best for you and your future. Now this is only an offer, not a demand as to what I am about to say. That being said, Ana and I would like to extend the offer of you coming to live here. There is the spare bedroom as you know, that could easily be configured to fit your needs."

He was speaking as if this was a normal conversation about the weather. Here, go ahead and move into our house, even though we are one of the richest families in the country—probably up there with the world too.

I shook my head, "I could never put you all out this way," I explained.

He shook his head, "This isn't putting us out at all, in fact, this will help us sleep better at night knowing you're not out in a unsecure apartment alone. Having you here I can assure you, in no way is this putting us out or presenting a problem for us. This is totally up to you and what you want to do."

Teddy looked over at me, "If it helps in anyway of your decision making, I would very much so prefer that you stay here." He smiled at me and I gave him a smile back laughing to myself.

I looked down at my hands and back up at Mr. and Mrs. Grey. They were so immaculate the way they dressed and stood there smiling at each other.

Mrs. Grey looked me in the eye and back over at Teddy; She was analyzing us together.

She placed her hand on Mr. Grey's shoulder, "Honey, you and Teddy give us a minute."

In her own way it was just as commanding as Mr. Grey, but gentle if that makes sense. Teddy and Christian both rose from their seats eyeing each other and they headed towards the door. Christians placed his hands on Teddy's shoulders as he walked out behind him mumbling something as the door shut.

Ana looked at me and smiled, "How are you, Ellie?" she came around the desk and leaned back up against it.

I shrugged, "I'm fine."

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Ellie."

I sighed, "I'm tired. I'm confused. I'm tired. I am so so so tired."

She sat down in the seat Teddy had recently vacated and crossed her legs, "Why are you tired?" she asked.

"I work all the time, I make straight A's in school so I can try to go to college. I have a shitty roommate who just stole everything I have worked for. I am constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop. I am just so tired." I began to cry and before I knew it, I was having a full-on-long-overdue-meltdown in Christian Grey's home office.

Ana took my hand and let me just have it all out. The tears didn't cease while I let out everything I've been bottling up since I was in Louisiana. She didn't say a word as I just let the flood take its course.

After what felt like hours of emotional purging, Ana moved the chair closer to me and put her arm around my shoulder, "When I was your age, my mother had married a man that lived in Austin. I have been born and raised in Washington and I had no desire to move to Texas, so I moved in with my step-dad Ray. He had been married to my mother previously and was by all intents and purposes my real father. It took a while for me to adjust to it just being Ray and I, but after a week or two, I couldn't even imagine moving in with my mother again." She took a deep breath, "Change is good sometimes, Ellie. I didn't want to accept what had been made of my life: splitting it between my mother and my father. You have to choose between living here with all of us, and living on your own. Now as a mother, if Phoebe or Teddy were in your position, I would want you to choose here. As Ana Steele, my former self, I would have probably chosen alone. Please don't be like the old me, Ellie."

I looked over at her and back to my hands, "I've only ever been on my own, coming here would mean changing my entire world—and everything else I've known. It's a scary thing to do."

She smiled at me, "But you have people here willing to help."

I nodded, "I'll stay," I whispered quietly.

I felt her squeeze my shoulders then she stood from her seat, "I'm glad you're staying. Now for the time being, I hope the guest room fits all your needs—I'll have Gayle put some fresh towels in the bathroom and some of Phoebe's pajamas, Teddy's just looked to large on you."

I stood there wide-eyed; she was the one who put the blanket on Teddy…

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

She smiled, "A mother always knows, Ellie."

"You're not angry?"

She shook her head, "I should be, but I'm not. Ellie, Teddy has never been like this before, with anyone. It's been a pleasure seeing this new side of him, and I trust you two. That's not something easy to get back, especially when it concerns my family—don't make me regret this."

I nodded and followed her out the door. We walked into the kitchen where Teddy was sitting on a barstool while Christian was chopping up vegetables, they were talking and Christian laughed. When they heard us enter they both smiled. Christian leaned over and mumbled something that made Teddy nod and smile while he pulled off the paper label on his water bottle.

"You're making dinner?" Ana asked Christian.

He noddle and he slid the vegetables off the cutting board and into a pan, "I felt like giving Taylor and Gayle the night off. Besides, Sophie and Hayley are coming back from school tomorrow morning for winter break."

She smiled and began to help him as I took a seat next to Teddy on the stools.

He looked over at me and smiled, "Have you made your decision yet?" he asked.

I nodded, "I'm staying."

He beamed back at me, "Oh thank God." He set down the water bottle and took my hand, "I'm very happy you decided to stay."

Phoebe came in as Ana and I were setting the table and joined in to help. She had just gotten home when I told her I would be staying, which sent her into a blitz of excitement because I agreed to let her take me shopping for new clothes.

After we ate the chicken, steamed vegetables, and pasta, Teddy and Christian cleared the tables and I sat with Phoebe while I wasted for teddy to finish. We talked about school, if I would keep attending public school in the city or would move somewhere else, our mutual love for fresh out of the oven cookies, and most importantly: food.

We were sitting on the sofa when Teddy approached us, "Phoebe, can I have my girlfriend back please?" he asked.

"Oh just sit here with us and watch a movie! _Please_?" she begged smiling.

Teddy sighed, he was a defenseless when it came to his little sister, "Okay fine, one movie Phoebe."

Teddy sat next to me pulling me to his side and wrapping his arms around me and I sank into his side. Phoebe turned on The Heat and I felt myself drifting off. I pulled my legs up to me and felt Teddy wrap a blanket around us. I tried to stay awake for as long as I could, but felt sleep begin to pull me under.

I closed my eyes to feeling Teddy kiss my hair and pull me closer.


	10. Chapter 10

Alright so after the past couple days-let's be real, weeks-I seem to have reached the dreaded writers block. So I am going to do something I hope will prove to be fruitful:

My little readers, I want to know what _you _want to see come out of Teddy and Ellie's whirlwind romance. Do you see them off raising little Greys in the Seattle skyscraper's shadows? Do you see something happening and they break off in a crumbling failure? Come on people I need ideas here...


	11. Chapter 11

I had been living with the Grey's for a month now.

After the first week of adjusting, Teddy and I had yet another routine down: We would say goodnight to Phoebe, Ana, and Christian, and all go get ready for bed. While taking our time, I would turn down the bed in my room and Teddy would check to see that his parents were asleep. Once he was sure that they were, Teddy would quickly make his way across the hall to my room, and we would promptly retire to the bed—but not before I would have Teddy read to me, usually Tess or another classic vast from his collection.

There was no place better to me than to be with Teddy. Whether it be when we are in the car while he drove us to lunch at the hole in the wall Chinese restaurant that I have come to love, taking a walk through the garden at his grandparents house, or even just sitting on the couch while we watched movies and ate our bodyweight in popcorn. Teddy was slowly becoming home base for me.

I woke up that morning in bed with a pit in my stomach—my first official day of school at Bradley Prep.

Mr. Grey arranged for me to transfer over to Bradley from Bush, allowing for me to not have to be driving back and forth from opposite sides of Seattle all day. I knew that I could handle the course work—I helped Phoebe and Teddy all the time with their homework—and that it would be fine, but there was this constant pit in my stomach whenever I would think about going.

I was lying down staring at the ceiling fan revolve non-stop as I kept thinking about this feeling. In Grey's anatomy terms: Dark and Twisty. I looked over to my left and gazed at Teddy's face.

When he was sleeping, his face turned into that of a child. His face was so relaxed, every muscle slack, as his breaths kept even. I smiled at him and scooted down further into the covers placing my head on his chest and playing the strands of his copper strands.

"Morning," Teddy spoke quietly. I felt him place a kiss on the top of my hair and smiled.

Resting my chin on his chest and looking up at him I smiled, "Good morning."

Glancing at the clock on the nightstand it read 6:00. Teddy followed my gaze and read the digital numbers.

Groaning he covered his face, "Better start getting ready." He sighed and I rolled off the side of the bed reaching for his phone. He looked at the screen and quickly tapped away replying to a text message.

I sat up in the mess of sheets and grudgingly removed myself from the warm comforter. I ran my hand lightly over Teddy's hair as I made my way to the bathroom to shower.

Turing the knobs, steam immediately poured out of the showerhead along with a waterfall of hot water. Teddy knocked on the door and said he'd be getting ready in his room.

Promptly taking off my pajamas I stepped into the steam and let the water run down me. I'm convinced the two best ways to wake up were either in Teddy's arms, or a hot shower.

After my shower I began work blow-drying my hair and apply some tinted moisturizer. Making my way to the closet I removed the uniform Ms. Jones had left hanging for me.

Slipping on the plaid pleated skirt and white button down shirt, I started at the full-length mirror and sighed, "I look like a fucking Brittney Spears back up dancer."

Rolling my eyes at the uniform clad reflection of myself, I leaned down and slipped my feet into the horrible brown penny loafers that every girl was made to wear. I reached for my backpack and jacket and made my way over to Teddy's room.

Knocking on the door, I heard a muffled, "come in," and slipped through the door.

Sitting down on his never slept in bed I laid against the pillow watching him get ready in the bathroom. He was standing by the sink in his khaki slacks and nothing else fixing, to no avail, his copper hair.

He did this for another few moments and finally gave up, turning to walk out he caught me staring, "Like the view?" he asked, smirking at me.

I shrugged, "It'll have to do for now."

He mocked offense, "Fine then, sleep alone," and retreated into his closet.

I narrowed my eyes at him, sitting up from the bed and made my way to his closet doorway, "Excuse me?"

He was removing a white button down shirt from a hanger, "Yes?" he asked.

"That's not funny." I stated. He knew I hated to sleep alone, as much as I do love the room of a queen sized bed, it was nothing if not lonely, when I knew I could have Teddy right there beside me.

He smiled back at me, "You know I'm only kidding, El, I would never do such a thing," he said leaning over and giving me a quick peck on the lips.

He finished buttoning his shirt and pulled a tie from the drawer, looked over at him I watched fascinated. He meticulously maneuvered the fabric to make a perfect knot and turned down his collar, all the while I stood in the doorway smiling. He reached for a blazer and slipped it off the hanger, and stepped into his dark brown shoes.

Looking up at me he smiling, "What are you doing?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Just watching, enjoying the view and what not."

He shook his head, "Whatever you say, El." He moved pact me taking my hand and taking me out of the room with him.

We made our way down the stairs and as we hit the landing, the sound of feet flying down the stairs caught out attention, "Ellie!"

I turned to see Phoebe racing down the stairs in her matching uniform, already in full makeup and hair with a tie in her hands, "Put this on," she said shoving it in my hands.

Confused, I looked at her, "What?"

She rolled her eyes smiling at me, "Girls have to wear one too, Ellie." She curled her finger motioning for me to come over to her. I did, and she took the tie back from my hands wrapping it around my neck and quickly knotting it.

We met back up with Teddy and found his standing in front of the fridge mindlessly eating grapes from a bowl resting on the top shelf.

I moved him out of the way and grabbed the orange juice that was in the carafe, "Scoot," I said shooing him away and setting down the OJ behind me on the counter.

He smirked at me and held up his hands, "Alright fine, but I'm hungry," he said in a fake child-like voice.

Phoebe made puppy dog eyes along with Teddy, "Yes, Ellie, we are so terribly hungry."

Knowing that Ms. Jones and Taylor had taken Sophie and they're daughter Allison to the airport since school was starting back up from break, I know these two were hopeless in the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and pulled out the ingredients for eggs and bacon, a quick and dirty breakfast, I set off to make us three food.

Once I had whisked the eggs and heated the pan I poured them in and turned my attention to the bacon. I placed the strips on the heated skillet and the crackle and pop of the meat almost burnt my fingers.

Christian had left for a meeting in New York City last night, and Ana had a meeting early in the city so it was just us three digging into the food not even bothering to use plates—we are such classy people.

Looking at the clock we had an hour, which most would be spent in traffic, so we set the plates in the sink and turned for the garage.

Phoebe walked ahead of us after grabbing her things from the mudroom and made her way into Teddy's car.

Teddy turned grabbing my elbow and I almost walked into him. He smiled, his eyes sparkling down at me, "You nervous?" he asked.

I shrugged, "If you don't remember, I've been the new kid at least a dozen times before…" I said trying to brush off my nerves.

He stared down at me and I hung my head, "Okay, yeah a little. I wouldn't be if this was another inner-city public school, but this is Bradley. It's a pretty big deal…"

He gripped my chin tilting it upwards toward him, "Hey now, that's okay to be. I would worry more if you weren't." he gave me a quick peck on the lips, "Just remember, this is a good thing okay? I'm literally within 20 feet of you at all times."

I smiled leaning my forehead down on his shoulder, "Okay."

He kissed my hair and took my hand leading me to the car. Phoebe began to talk incessantly about her friends and how I was going to _'just die'_ when I saw the library. I laughed knowing she was probably right.

Teddy held my hand as we drove towards the highway and twenty minutes later exited. He took a right and we began to slow down into a line of Mercedes, BMW's, and Range Rovers all waiting to enter into a large stone gated campus.

Letting go of my hand Teddy reached for a keycard from the console and when it was our turn, handed it to the older man at the gate guard stand waiting for the gate to open.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Grey." He said tilting his hat at him.

Teddy smiled genuinely, "You too, Bernard."

The gate opened and Teddy resumed my hand, pulling forward into the school.

We parked the car surrounded by other students doing the same while talking, holding hands, or yelling jokingly at each other.

"Hey I'll meet you guys at lunch. I'm going to see if Ava and Sierra went through with the tattoo idea." Phoebe said throwing us a smile as she slid off the black leather seats and waved bye.

Teddy looked over at me and smiled, "In seven hours, this will all be over and we can go home and just do nothing but watch TV."

I smiled and nodded, "Sounds like a plan to me."

He leaned over and gave me a kiss before opening his door and exiting the car.

I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I told myself and I opened my car door and slipped out. Slinging my backpack on, I walked with Teddy as he lead me to the front office which was located in the Smith building—they all looked a like to me. (Imagine Chilton from Gilmore Girls)

There were stares from other students but Teddy didn't seem to mind. A few times through the hallways, some guys would do that whole clap on the back handshake every male seems to know, or the occasional, "Yo Grey!" and throw a head nod our way.

He seemed to be very well like here and I tried to smile at that. I had been so caught up in our little world at home, that I forgot Teddy had a life outside of me and the Grey house. He had other friends before I started to tutor him. He had other girlfriends before I started dating him—were we even officially dating?—he had a life and a past outside of me and the realization terrified me.

He finally stopped and opened the door for me leading me into the office where an older redheaded woman sat perched at the desk.

"Theodore Grey, to what may I owe the pleasure?" she asked smiling up at him.

He leaned onto the counter of the desk, "Good morning, Laura, I have brought you Bradley's newest and finest student, Ms. Ellie Pembrooke."

Teddy was dazzling to watch with other people. He and Christian seemed to possess this key to social interaction that they knew would charm anyone. I could place him in a room full of strangers and in an hour, he would know everyone and have invited them all out for dinner and drinks.

She nodded, "Oh yes, Ms. Pembrooke, welcome to Bradley Prep! I'm Laura Sterns, the head of the front office. I'll get your schedule together while you are in with Headmaster Charlton."

I looked over at Teddy confused, "Headmaster Charlton?"

He nodded squeezing my hand, "Yeah, it's customary that new students meet with him the morning of their first day, kinda like a welcome to the school speech thing. Everyone had to do it. Don't worry he wont yell at you—usually." He chuckled to himself—I'm sure reminiscing about something he had done.

I looked down at my shoes and back up at Mrs. Sterns, "Okay that sounds fine."

She smiled at me, and stood up from her seat, "He's in a meeting with another student's parents right now, take a seat on that bench over there for the time being." She motioned to the Navy blue and dark wood sofa on the left wall, "And as you for you, Mr. Grey, I believe Mr. Wilson is expecting you in chemistry."

Teddy smiled and looked over at me, "I'll see you at lunch, Ellie. We usually sit at the table in the quad." He turned and disappeared through the glass doors leaving me alone in the office.

I looked around out the window, down at what I assumed was the quad, and watched all the students interact with each other. They were in groups sitting on tables and leaning against trees laughing, talking, and joking around with each other.

I don't know how long I was staring but Mrs. Sterns pulled me out of my concentration, "Eleanor, Headmaster Charlton will see you now."

Standing and pulling my backpack on, a couple opened the large wooden doors followed by a young blond girl, who looked like she had been crying. She glanced my way and then quickly back at her feet, wiping at her eyes.

I stood wide eyed as they made their way past me, the pristine mother in her trench coat pulled the girl by her arm speaking sternly as the father answered his phone with a terse, "_What?_"

An older African American man stood at the door with a smile on his face, "Ms. Pembrooke, please come in," he gestured his arms for me to walk in.

I smiled back and stood in the center of the room. It was large with a fireplace and two armchairs across each other. On he other side, there sat a large oak desk with three chairs in front of it and a cart with coffee cups and a pot on it.

"Take a seat please." He said pulling the cart over to the fireplace, "I find it less intimidating in a first meeting to talk here, it's quite chilly still." He placed a cup of coffee next to his chair on a small side table and gestured to the cart, "Care for any? It's fresh I promise."

I smiled at him, "That would be wonderful thank you."

He poured me a cup and set it on a table just like mine, "So Ms. Pembrooke, I've been over your file, it is quite a read I must say."

I stopped mid sip, "My file?" I asked.

He nodded his head, "Yes, Mr. Grey dropped it off along with your past transcripts and letters of recommendation."

I sat still, my file as in my personal foster care file? _Oh_ _no_…

He caught my panic stricken face; "It's not that at all, Eleanor. I'm more impressed with how many schools you've gone to and still managed to make such great grades."

I looked down at my cup, "Oh, thank you."

He sighed, "Now Ms. Pembrooke, this is a fine institution, over eighty-seven percent of our students go on to the ivy-league. Taking in new students mid-year is not something we've done, but Mr. Grey insisted we look into and I have to say, you will make a fine edition to Bradley." He paused stirring his coffee, "That being said, this is a zero tolerance school. Every student is to take their core classes, a foreign language, and a sport."

I nodded my head, "I can handle foreign languages, and I played soccer sometimes."

"That's wonderful, now your schedule is with Ms. Sterns, she will give you a map of the campus and a slip for you to have all your teachers sign."

He stood from his seat and I stood along with him, "Thank you, Headmaster Charlton."

He smiled opening the door, "It was nice to speak with you, Eleanor."

I was almost to Mrs. Sterns desk when he called my names, "Oh and Eleanor, please don't mind Ms. Standfeild."

Confused I turned back to Mrs. Sterns and she handed over the packet, "Your schedule is the yellow sheet, the blue is the map of the school, and this green one is for you teachers to fill out. Please bring it by on your way home." She smiled up at me.

A boy about my age with dark hair and brown eyes was standing with his hands in his pockets looking at me, "Hi, I'm Adam, I'm your student ambassador."

"My what?" I asked trying to stuff the papers in my backpack.

He laughed as he opened the glass doors for me, the hallways was now deserted with the occasional student holding a hall pass, "Basically your tour guide to Bradley."

I rolled my eyes, "You've got to be kidding me…"

He shrugged, "Sorry school rules on the first day."

We began walking and he looked over my schedule, we had math together, "So I know this is kind of personal, but you're with Teddy right?" he asked.

I took a moment, "What do you mean?"

He gave me a look that said he knew I knew what he meant, "Um, I guess? I live with his family for the time being."

Nodding he kept walking, "So you know about Whitney?"

I frowned, "His ex-girlfriend? Yeah he told me about her a couple weeks ago. You know before we started, um, being together?" I asked.

He nodded, "Really? Damn, I can't believe he told you she's pregnant already."


	12. Chapter 12

How is someone supposed to react to that?

_No. No. No. No. No. No. This cannot be happening_

Adam stood to my right waving his hand in front of my face, "Helllllo, Earth to Ellie?"

I blinked rapidly then shook my head, "I'm sorry, did you say Whitney was pregnant?" I asked.

He put his hands in his blazer pockets again, "Yeah…Look, I'm really sorry. When you said that Teddy told you about Whitney, I just assumed you knew about the baby… she said she told him like a month ago."

I shook my head, "There has to be some kind of misunderstanding, couldn't she just be lying?" I asked. Some girls at the homes I lived in "got pregnant" just for the attention. What really is all that different about being rich or poor, a teenage girl is still just a teenage girl at the end of the day.

I rubbed his chin pulling at the skin, "She had a meeting this morning with her parents and the Headmaster, you know, to smooth out the details…It's not exactly Ivy League material to have a pregnant teenage girl at the school."

My whole body froze. Not one muscle moved or flinched. The blonde with her parents this morning….The girl leave Charlton's office was Teddy's pregnant ex-girlfriend.

_Oh. My. God. _

I began to see small black spots and made my way over to a small bench in the hallway and sat down. I put my head in my hands and tried to breath.

Adam must have followed because his voice was right over my head, "Hey are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse's office?" he asked.

"N—no, just give me a minute," I said.

After what felt like eternity, I looked up to see students beginning to shuffle to their next classes with chatting in the hallways covering up the sound of me hyperventilating I tried to focus on the clock that was mounted on the wall.

_Inhale, 1 2 3, exhale, 1 2 3_. I repeated that mantra until I heard him.

"Ellie!" It was Teddy. He walked over to us and eyed Adam up and down, "H—hey man… what are you doing with Ellie?" he asked skeptically.

Adam looked over at Teddy, "I'm her student ambassador, Grey. What's up?" the tension could be cut by a knife with the silent aggressive stares between the two boys.

I looked down at my stupid penny loafers and willed myself not to cry.

Teddy must have seen my concentration and anger because I felt his fingers brush through my hair as he spoke, "Hey, babe, is there something wrong?" he asked, in what seemed a genuinely worried tone.

I stood up and shoved his hand away, "Don't fucking touch me." I growled as I took my schedule back from Adam and practically ran from them.

As I took off I could faintly hear, "Dude, what the fuck did you do to her?" from what could only be described as Teddy's about-to-snap voice.

Looking down at the schedule it said that at 9:15 I had Bio-Chemistry with Dr. Wilson in room 405.

Quickly scanning the door numbers I realized that I was at 326, and went in search of the closets staircase. As I rounded a corner, I felt myself walk into something, or rather someone, and dropped my paper.

"I'm so sorry," I sputtered, as I looked up to see a young girl my age with blue eyes and black hair. She had glasses and was curvy with a pair of very worn in loafers accompanied by knee high socks.

She smiled at me, "Oh no, you're fine. I was too busy looking at my phone. Hey, you're the new girl right?" she asked.

"Yeah," I sighed.

Her glasses moved up and her cheeks pushed them when she laughed, "Don't worry, we're not all bitches, there are a few good apples here. I'm Cassidy Langdin, you must be Eleanor Pembrooke."

I nodded, "Must be…. Nice to meet you, Cassidy. I know that this is so embarrassing, but do you know the fastest way to room 405, Dr. Wilson?" I asked.

She nodded, "Take a left, up the stairs two flights, go right at the top and should be the third door on your right."

"Thank you so much, Cassidy." I said.

Tapping at her phone she turned it over to me, "Here put your number in and you can sit with us at lunch... That is if you want to."

I gladly accepted the extended invitation, "Oh God yes." I typed in my number and we waved bye.

When I made it to the door the teacher, I'm assuming Dr. Wilson, was already at the front of the room talking.

I took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the door, "And you are?" he asked.

Dr. Wilson was an older man, late fifties early sixties, with a white beard and hair and glasses. He was tall with a slight southern drawl and very well dressed.

I took out my slip that was to be signed, "I'm Ellie Pembrooke, sorry I'm late—I uh, got lost."

He eyed me and gruffly took the slip signing it with a flourish, "Well where is your student ambassador?" he asked.

"He got distracted," I mumbled back, taking the slip from his hand.

He sighed, "Just take a seat at that table in the back with Jack."

As he resumed talking, I made my way to the back of the classroom passing at the staring eyes that seemed to be glued to me since I got out of Teddy's car.

Once I was safely to the back, I sat down at the only empty black-topped table next to a skinny Indian kid with dark hair. He was wearing glasses and had a black watch on that I felt was standard issue with the smarter kids here.

"Hello, Ellie was it?" He said.

I noted his British accent and smiled, _maybe he wont be like the purebred blue blood kids that seem to only go here.  
><em>

I turned over to him, "Yeah, you're Jack?" I asked.

He nodded smiling, "I was the new kid a few years ago, it's not too bad, the fascination passes quickly—at least if you're a boy it does."

I laughed lightly, my heart still hurting from Teddy, "Oh I'm sure you get all the girls, Jack. So what are we doing today?" I asked as I pulled out my notebook and a stray pen from my backpack.

He placed his hands on the table, "Well today he's going to do a fifty/fifty. That mean he will lecture half the class, the lab half the class. We are almost done with the lecture, then he sets us loose for a skills lab based on the notes from his lecture."

I nodded my head and began taking notes as the teacher spoke. Jack did the same but also seemed to not pay attention as much as I had been….oh no, not a deadbeat lab partner….

Once we were dismissed to start our skills lab I turned to Jack, "Okay, what now?"

When he began to talk about what to do next, he spoke in a way that lead me to believe that science was his domain. He told me how to prepare for the labs and what to do with how the charts and graphs.

After we finished and class was out, I headed to my next class: French.

I felt a pang of hurt as I watched a couple hold hands on the way to class. They were so happy and smiling—_I bet he didn't have a baby on the way with the class slut that he was keeping secret from you_.

Making to my class before the bell rand I handed the teacher the slip and she told me to take a seat wherever I liked. Choosing the mid back, I slipped into the empty desk only to hear a familiar voice come up to me.

"What's going on with you and Teddy?" Ava asked me. She was wearing and identical uniform, plus a navy blue sweater, with her hair half up half down and flawless makeup.

I glared towards her, "Nothing, Ava."

She looked a bit shocked at my cutting her off and looked down a moment, "He said you were talking to Adam and were upset…"

I turned to my backpack pulling out some blank notebook paper and a pencil, "Ava, I need to pay attention in class."

Turning my body to face the front she let a flash of pain come across her face then recovered. She turned forward as well and quickly typed something out on her phone.

Once class was over, it was lunch. Something kept telling me to not go and just skip; go home and crying into my pillow all afternoon seemed to be the most appealing idea but then I remember I lived with the Grey's—there was no escaping Teddy.

I made my way to the cafeteria grabbing a bottle of water and turning to see where Cassidy was.

My phone buzzed and I didn't recognize the number: **Hey Ellie it's Cassidy! We are in the quad by the benches**

My heart sank… Teddy sat in the quad too. Breathing deep I decided to hold my head high and just pass him; maybe I would get lucky and he wouldn't be there yet.

Lucky wasn't so much my thing because the second my eye landed where Cassidy was, someone pulled my arm and I stumbled into them.

Looking up I noticed that it was Teddy looking down at me, "Ellie what's going on? Why wont you talk to me? Did something happen?" he asked pleading me to answer.

I stared him cold in the eye wrenching my arm back from his grasp, "Yeah, the other shoe dropped."

Making my way over to Cassidy, I sat down next to her and began to be introduced to her friends, mostly nerdy girls and guys. I smiled back not remembering anyone's names and looked down at my phone when it buzzed in my skirt pocket: **Please talk to me, El. **

It was from Teddy. I sighed and slumped my back against the seat back. I didn't respond and for the rest of my classes I kept to myself.

Phoebe was in my P. E. class, which made it difficult to get around keeping to myself, but I just told her I wanted to be alone. Hopefully she would just take it at face value and do it; she did, which I was thankful for.

Once our last classes of the day ended, I headed towards the office to give Mrs. Sterns my slip. I opened the glass doors only to find Teddy sitting in one of the waiting chairs, his leg bouncing up and down non stop.

"Ellie, please, come on, this isn't funny—this isn't like me being and ass in the coffee shop. Talk to me." He begged.

I looked down and turned to the desk, "Here you go, thank you." I said to Mrs. Sterns and she gave me a small smile. _I think she knew_.

Teddy followed me as I made my way to his car, my arms crossed over my chest, as I didn't look up to see him—I would only crack.

Getting into my seat I looked out the window and noted that phoebe didn't call playing DJ, instead she slipped her headphones in her ears and looked sad. The car ride was silent except for the occasional plea from Teddy to talk to him.

As we pulled up to the Grey's house, the gate opened only to reveal a shiny red Mercedes SUV in the driveway.

"This can't be fucking happening," Teddy bit out.

I was confused as he parked the car and gave Phoebe a don't-you-dare-say-a-thing look. She quickly flew up the stairs and I heard her door shut.

Walking into the kitchen I reached for a bottle of water and was planning to retire to my room for the night, but when I turned around I wasn't greeted with Ms. Jones, Taylor, or Teddy. But was in facet greeted with the root of my problems: Whitney.

She was perched on the kitchen stool with a half eaten sandwich and a glass of lemonade in front of her.

She dusted off her hands and smiled at me, "You must be Ellie, I'm Whitney Clark."

Her hair was now fixed into a side braid and the makeup that had been streaked this morning was now immaculate and fixed into place.

I nodded to her, "Yeah I'm Ellie."

She showed her pearly white smile, "I hope I'm not bothering you, I seem to only be able to keep food down in the late afternoons." She absentmindedly stroked her stomach and I frowned.

Since Teddy had told me about Whitney, I hated her. Wasn't that a natural thing to do? You hate your boyfriend's ex's? I thought so until I met Whitney. I couldn't hate her—which makes me hate her.

Her actions seemed real and not some teen mom front.

"No, no you're fine, I was just headed up to my room to rest and do some homework anyways." My excuse seemed to work as I turned to leave I was face to face with Teddy.

His eyes widened as he realized whom I had been conversing with, "What are you doing here, Whitney?" he asked hostilely.

She looked at him confused, "My parents brought me here, they're in with your mom and dad right now in the study." She explained sipping her lemonade.

His eyes bugged out of his head for a moment before he looked down at me in the eye. I saw him slowly breaking apart.

I was about to say something when I heard Mr. Grey cut me off, "Theodore Raymond Grey, get in my office. _Now_." He was using the intercom that was wired throughout the house and extensions of the property.

His eye winced shut as he looked down at me once more, "I am so, so, sorry, Ellie." He said turning towards Christian's voice.

I ran up the stairs to my room and locked the door. Dropping my backpack to the ground I hurled myself into the pillows on my bed crying.

This was my entire fault. I had let myself be happy—I didn't think about the consequences of putting all my eggs in one basket. I didn't wait for the other shoe to drop like I was supposed to. I didn't stop to think about the realness of what was going on. You don't go from homeless to living in a billionaire's mansion overnight without some type or trouble; life isn't a nice enough thing for that.

Crying had apparently tired me out and I realized that I had fallen asleep after my fitful hours of crying. I rolled over to see the clock reading 3:36 AM flashing on my alarm clock.

I sighed stripping out of my uniform and heading to the bathroom. I stepped under the steam of the shower and rinse my face off trying to remove the tear-stains on my skin.

Stepping out I wrapped myself in a towel and padded into the closet. I opened my drawer for my pajamas and almost started crying again; over the past month that I had been living at the Grey's, I had amassed a collection of Teddy's old t-shirt that I loved to sleep in.

Digging under them I finally found one that was mine from before and slipped it on, it wasn't the same but I would have to make due with that.

My throat was drying from all that crying I had been doing and I had already finished my bottle of water. I sighed, I would have to go downstairs and get one.

Turning to the door, I opened it and as I exited the doorway my foot caught on something and I tripped falling down.

I heard a groan and the light from my room cast across their face. Teddy had been sleeping on the floor outside my door…

I looked wide eyes with my back against the wall and drew my knees up to my chest, "What are you doing?" I asked.

He sat up and tugged the roots of his hair, "I need to explain everything to you. Please, Ellie, I am so sorry about this. Please, Jesus Christ, _please_ let me fix this." His eyes had been puffy and he looked haggard.

"Fix what, Teddy?" I snapped. Tears began to well in my eyes as I looked at him. I hadn't known it then, but now looking at him, the way it was affecting my emotions, and me I realized I was in love with him. I was in love with Teddy Grey and he broke my heart.

His face sank and he looked down, "Can we please talk about this?" he asked.

My eyes narrowed, we were squared off, "Tell me one thing, Teddy."

His face met mine, "Of course, El."

"Is the baby yours?" I asked. My voice wavered a moment and I felt myself let out a rugged breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

A single tear fell down Teddy's cheek and his head hung limp, "Yes."


	13. Chapter 13

I sat on the floor with my back against the wall and drew my knees up to my chest. It was like a staring standoff: Teddy with his back against my doorframe, and me against the hallway wall just staring, daring for each other to ask the first question.

Teddy drew in a deep breath, "Can you just say something?" He asked desperately.

My forehead touched my knees and I pulled my arms tighter around my legs, "Teddy, I don't even know where to begin…" I looked up slowly and was met with his intense eyes boring back into mine, "There's so much I want to ask, but I don't know if I really want to hear the answers."

He nodded his head, "I understand." Rubbing his palms on his thighs he began to stand up, "Care if we take this out of the hallway? I really don't want Phoebe to hear."

I nodded yes and he held out his hand to me. With his hand only inched from mine I stared at it, ignored his outstretched palm, and stood up on my own. I saw a flash of pain cross his face but then he quickly recovered and opened the door to his bedroom.

Taking a seat on his armchair at his desk, I stared back at him as he sat on the corner of his bed, "So…" Teddy said.

"Stop, Teddy. Don't make this any harder than it has to be." I bit back.

He recoiled, "Hard than it has to be?"

I nodded, "Don't try making small talk when you know this is more serious than sitting in the car on the way to get Chinese food."

He crossed his arms, "I'm not trying to make small talk, Ellie. I'm just trying to ease the tension."

"Ease the tension? Ease the _fucking tension_? I'm sorry for causing you stress over your knocked up ex-girlfriend, My bad!" I threw my hands up and snarled.

He looked down at his feet and nodded, "You're right, I'm sorry but I don't know what to do. I'm 17, Ellie. I'm supposed to be worrying about college, and where I'm going for spring break, if the Seahawks are going to super bowl, not having a kid."

I release the breath I didn't realize I was holding and stopped picking at my cuticles, "I know you're freaking out right now, Teddy, and you have every right to, but what about me? What am I supposed to do, sit by while she gets to play house with my boyfriend? How am I supposed to react?" I asked.

He leaned back and then placed his elbows on his knees, "I don't know. I honestly don't know."

I crossed my arms, "I can't work with that."

He rubbed his hands up and down his face, his usual mannerism for when he was stressed out and looked back at me, almost defeated.

"I know this isn't fair to you. I know this isn't how we expected things to go. And I know I fucked up, beyond fucked up, but I can't do this on my own. Ellie, I can't do this on my own."

I froze in my seat. I couldn't move, respond, or think. _He wanted me to stay around to help him with his kid?_

"Teddy, what are you asking?"

He sighed, "Maybe if I tell you my side of the story, this will help?" he asked.

"I don't see how, but alright." I said curtly. I sat back in the black winged back chair and pulled my legs up so I was sitting crisscrossed.

"About two weeks before Whitney and I broke up, we slept together. I mentioned to you how she always was wanting to, but after a while, I couldn't resist it anymore—I know it's not an excuse but I am a teenage boy after all. She was never on birth control and we took precautions, I honestly thought we were being safe, but something I guess broke maybe? I don't know for sure, but I know that it's mine."

I looked back at him, "Didn't she cheat on you? How do you know she didn't just get knocked up by him and lie about it?" I asked.

He paused, "That's what I thought too, when she first told me, but since it came to light to our parents, my father demanded a paternity test. She had one done but we wont get the results for a week. Besides, why would she do so if she knew it wasn't mine?" he asked—I think he was reassuring himself more than me at the moment.

My head dropped, he was right. Why would Whitney take a test she knew she was going to fail? It was Teddy's baby, that admission to myself took what little hope I was holding onto and crushed it.

Before I knew what I was doing I stood up from my chair and sat down beside Teddy. He looked over at me and hung his resting it on my shoulder. I turned into him and wrapped my arms around his waist and held him tighter. I could feel him shaking slightly and his ragged breaths in between; he was crying. I couldn't blame him for that; I would be a puddle if I were him.

"So what does this make me? Aunt Ellie?" I asked in a moment to lighten the mood.

I felt him stifle a laugh and he pulled me tighter against him, "I don't care it calls you, as long as you'll be there." He said into my hair.

We sat like that for a while; Teddy's head on my should buried in my hair, his arms wrapped tightly around me, I next to him—practically in his lap—and my arms impossibly tighter around him.

After a while I felt him begin to lean heavier onto me; he was falling asleep. I glanced over his shoulder to see it was almost dawn, "Teddy, you need to go to sleep, it's almost morning."

He pulled back after a moment and looked me in the eye, "Does that mean you're going to leave me?" he asked bleary eyed.

I felt a pit in my stomach. I was still confused about what I was feeling about the situation; of course I was upset, but I wanted to be there for Teddy. We had slept in the same bed numerous times but now for the first times I felt like there were strings attached. Maybe it was all in my head, if I wanted to be there for Teddy, it was all or nothing.

I shook my head back at him, "No, that doesn't mean I'm leaving you. It means that it's almost five AM and you are running on fumes. Come on." I said. I stood up but he tried pulling me down keeping his arms around me.

"_Theodore_." I said in my most commanding tone. He sighed and stood up with me as I pulled down his comforter and sheets turning on the lamp and flipping the switch with the main overhead light.

When I turned to the bed Teddy was already under the covers with his comforter pulled all the way up to his chin. I laughed as I pulled back my side of the sheets, again, and slid under. I reached up to switch off the lamp and when I was about to lie back down I felt Teddy's arms pull me down to him.

"Do you mind?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

I smiled back at him, "No, it's fine." I replied.

I placed my head on the same pillow as his my back to his chest and he took my hand with his, "Ellie?"

I sighed looking out the window, "Yeah?"

"You know you're an amazing person, right?" He asked pulling me tighter.

"Teddy…" I started but he cut me off.

"Don't 'Teddy' me, you know that practically anyone else would have run away screaming. I know you did say you would be here for sure, but for now, you're about as amazing as it gets." He finished and I smiled.

"Now it's late and I'm tired. Goodnight, Ellie." He said. I felt him place a quick kiss on the top of my head and I fell asleep with a smile on my face and the rhythmic breathing from Teddy.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up that morning to the rarity of sun shining in my face and a lack of Teddy Grey next to me. I felt the spot when he had been and it was cold, _he's been gone for some time now_.

Sitting up I looked over at the clock and saw that it read: 12:56. Oh my God it's past noon and it's a Tuesday…

I rose out of the bed and slipped into one of Teddy's larger jackets to cover that lack of clothing I was currently wearing. I assume Ana wouldn't appreciate my wearing a t-shirt she knew belonged to her son and boxer shorts while exiting her son's room…

Making my way into my room I slipped off the boxer shorts I was wearing and pulled on a pair of sweatpants, managed to avoid the mirrors, and exited the room. I headed down the hallway and the staircase to find where Teddy was.

When I hit the landing I hear music coming from the kitchen and headed in that direction. I entered to see something I never thought I would witness in my life: Teddy Grey standing over the stove cooking pancakes and bacon.

I smiled laughing as I sat down at the barstools watching him flip the pancakes, as he had not yet noticed my presence.

"_Today the greatest day I've ever known, can't wait for tomorrow, tomorrow's far to lon—," _Teddy turned around with a pancake on the spatula and smiled.

I put my hands up, "Please, don't stop on my account."

He placed the pancake on the plate next to the bowl of batter and looked up at me, "I wouldn't. Smashing Pumpkins are practically an icon of Seattle," he stated matter-o-factly.

He passed me a plate of pancakes and I smiled at him reaching for the syrup, "Thank you, Teddy."

Sitting down beside me and began to cut into his pancakes and started to take a bite, "Hey El," he said placing his fork back down.

I set my knife and fork back down on my plate, "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say thank you," He said turning to me, "I mean really, thank you, Ellie. No other person in this situation would stay with me and stick by me, and you're not thinking twice about it. I can't begin to tell you how much that means to me."

I looked down at my plate and back at Teddy, "Please Teddy, don't. I'm still trying to process here—in seven or eight months your life will be completely different—a total one-eighty and I'm still in the same place. Before you go calling me a saint of a girlfriend can I just have a human minute? I just need to be with you, the Teddy I fell in love with, not the Teddy about to have a baby."

Teddy nodded, then his eyes shot up to meet mine, wide, "Wait, what was that?" he asked.

I knotted my fingers together knowing what had slipped out, "You heard me, Teddy."

He hooked his finger under my chin and I looked at him, "I'm not letting you go until you repeat it."

I smiled, "I. Love. You." I sighed, "there you happy?" I looked back down and felt his hand move from under my chin to my cheek.

"Ecstatic," he said and gave me a kiss. I sighed content, for a moment forgetting about Whitney and the impending doom that awaited us.

We finished breakfast and I watched as Teddy took my plate for me and began to rinse it off in the sink, cleaning up his mess, which was usually Mrs. Jone's job.

"Six months." Teddy said with his back to me. He was holding a plate under the water as he spoke not looking up.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

He finished washing the plate and set it down on the counter, turning to me, "You said in eight months my life would change, it's actually six."

I nodded my head, "Okay, so six months." I looked around the house, in six months there would be no more quiet mornings, sleeping in, ringing the doorbell. There would be nothing but blue or pink baby blanket and toys all over the place.

"Where are you parents? Where's Mrs. Jones? Better yet, why aren't we at school?" I asked all of the sudden realizing it was Tuesday morning and not a peep aside from Teddy and I was made in the house.

He moved from the sink to the fridge placing ingredients back inside, "My dad is at work, my mother is at work, Mrs. Jones is currently grocery shopping, and after yesterday we all agreed it would be best if you and I had a break. Like it or not, you are involved in this at school now, and I'm sorry for that."

I turned for the hallway and began to walk out of the kitchen. I need a moment to think, all I was asking for was a pause. Just some time to think and process the fact that my boyfriend would in six months, be a father to someone else's child. That he would always be linked to his ex-girlfriend, who try as I might, I couldn't hate because she was a nice, decent girl, who go in over her head.

Teddy called after me but I kept walking up the stairs and into my room. Opening the door I shut it behind me and quickly changed into a pair of leggings and a running shirt. Slipping my sneakers on and grabbing my iPod, I opened up the door.

"Where are you going?" Teddy asked. He was standing at my door about to knock, looking like he was about to fall apart.

I pushed past him, "I'm going for a run. Don't call me, don't chase me, don't try to even keep an eye on me—so help me god Teddy if I see one of your father's little bodyguard goon-squad men I won't be coming back."

He didn't say anything and watched me as I jogged down the stairs and out the door.

I knew I was being moody, and rude, and beyond a reasonable doubt—a bitch. This was how it started: I would take on as much as I could, then I would snap after holding things in for so long. It was unhealthy, I know, but it was just the way I was built.

I hit the driveway and pressed play on my iPod. The beat thumped through my ears as I headed towards the woods where a few jogging paths started. The gravel and dirt crunch beneath my feet as I powered up the hills and through the trees letting my mind wonder.

_What do Christian and Ana think about this? What does this mean for me? Is Teddy going to choose Whitney and his baby over me? _

I decided to slow my pace down to a jog and looked at the view. I was up high on a cliff overlooking the ocean and smiled. Seattle wasn't always so doom and gloom like everyone else thought. It had its perks, like this view, and great hiking paths. I sat down on a rock and let the cool air rush into my aching lungs.

I could do this. I've taken care of kids that lived in the same foster home as me. I was practically a paid for babysitter to newborns in some homes I stayed in. I could take care of a baby… or at least help.

Getting up off the rock, I practically sprinted back to the house. _I could do this_. I thought to myself letting the thought run through my mind on a loop. I didn't need time to think about it, if anything I would just talk myself out of it.

No one's cars were in the driveway but Mrs. Jones' red SUV was now parked at her and Taylor's house off to the side of the main house. I went through the back doors and headed up the stairs once I saw that Teddy wasn't in the living room or the study.

I knocked on his door and didn't hear a reply. I cracked the door open and heard the water running—he was in the shower.

Something took over me; I _needed _to tell Teddy about my revelation. I didn't think twice as I swung his bathroom door open to find steam rising from behind the all glass shower door.

I walked over, swung the door open and was met with Teddy's backside as he was facing the showerhead, "I can do this!" I exclaimed.

He jumped and turned around with a puzzled look on his face, "Ellie? What the he—"

I cut him off, "_I can do this, Teddy_. I know I told you I needed time and I know I was being a bitch and I am so sorry for yelling at you like that."

He stood there, neither of us paying any mind to the fact that Teddy was completely unclothed in the shower and I was still in my running clothes. I smiled at him hoping he would reply.

I stood there looking him in the eyes and slowly a big smile broke across his face, "Really?" he asked.

I took a deep breath, breathing in the warm steam, "_Really_, Teddy, I'm in."

He took a step forward to me and put both his hand on my face, "Ellie, I need to know you wont back out on me… I can't handle that."

"I promise."

Teddy smiled and pulled me forward, I laughed as I was suddenly under the spray of the hot steaming water and he was kissing me. I didn't mind I was standing in soaking wet socks and clothes in the shower. I didn't mind that moments ago he was probably pissed as all hell at me. I didn't mind anything in that moment because I was kissing Teddy. I was with Teddy.

Right now I didn't mind anything because _I was with Teddy_.


End file.
